Juste une nuit
by Pitite BiBiche
Summary: Ils s'étaient promis juste une nuit... A tord, ils avaient pensé que l'attirance était le seul sentiment qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Rien n'était jamais simple. Traduction de Regularamanda. Co-traductrice: Eldwina
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Just One Night  
**Auteur:** Regularamanda

**Traducteur:** BiBiche  
**Genre:** AU, Angst  
**Pairing:** S/J  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Saison:** quelque part après la saison 10 et avant Ark of Truth  
**Résumé:** Ils s'étaient promis juste une nuit... A tord, ils avaient pensé que l'attirance était le seul sentiment qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Rien n'était jamais simple.

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette histoire est inspirée de Majorsal sur GW. C'est un univers alternatif où Sam et Jack ne se mettent pas ensemble après Thread mais plus tard quand ils décident de passer une nuit ensemble.

**Note de la Traductrice :** Je publie cette traduction avec l'autorisation de Regularamanda, que je remercie infiniment pour son accord. J'ai vraiment apprécié son histoire ainsi que son style. Pour les débutants comme moi en lecture anglaise, c'est vraiment agréable et facile à lire. Cette fic est assez longue, 41 pages quand même, je publierais donc selon le découpage de Regularamanda, qui est fait de petits chapitres. N'hésitez pas à laisser des coms, je lui ferais passer !

**Remerciements à :** Rauz, Meloe pour leur aide et leurs précieuses corrections.

**Biggest Mistake**

Le colonel Samantha Carter se dégagea doucement des bras du général Jack O'Neill. Elle se glissa lentement hors du lit et jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme endormi derrière elle.

Elle lui sourit légèrement. Il était adorable quand il dormait. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas l'emmerder pendant ce temps là.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rhabiller, il était encore tôt, mais elle avait bien l'intention d'être partie lorsque le général se réveillerait.

Ils s'étaient dit qu'il ne s'agirait que d'une nuit. Juste une nuit pour se débarrasser de cette chose qu'il y avait entre eux. Ensuite, ils pourraient redevenir de simples amis. Il n'y aurait plus toute cette tension sexuelle non résolue qui existait entre eux depuis toutes ces années. Alors, une fois qu'ils en auraient fini avec ça... Il n'y aurait plus rien entre eux. Ils pourraient tous deux passer à autre chose. Après tout, ce qui existait entre eux n'était autre qu'une simple attirance pour le sexe opposé.

Ils n'étaient plus dans la même chaine de commandement, alors il n'y avait rien de mal avec ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière précédente. Si ce n'était qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin dans cette relation.

Le seul mot pour décrire la nuit dernière avait été "_wow_". Elle n'avait pas eu de nuit comme celle-ci depuis très longtemps, si même elle en avait déjà eu. Certainement pas avec un homme avec lequel elle était sortie.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi, si tout ceci entre eux n'était que de l'attraction sexuelle, la nuit dernière avait-été-elle si stupéfiante ? De toute façon, tout ceci n'avait pas de sens. Cela avait semblé naturel ... d'être dans les bras de Jack, embrassée par lui. De s'endormir au son de sa respiration. Rien n'avait jamais semblé si naturel avant.

Elle chassa ses pensées. Cela n'avait été qu'une nuit. C'était le marché qu'ils avaient conclu. Une nuit de plaisir et ensuite ils pourraient prendre des chemins séparés.

Sam finit ses petits rituels matinaux et retourna dans la chambre. Elle lui écrivit une brève note et le déposa de l'autre coté du lit.

Elle marchait vers la porte mais avant de la passer elle jeta un œil par dessus son épaule. Elle grava dans son esprit l'image de lui affalé en travers du lit ainsi que cette nuit passée ensemble. Elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Ce n'était que pour une nuit après tout. Et Sam était certaine qu'il n'y en aurait plus d'autre comme celle-ci.

Elle quitta silencieusement sa maison, les regrets enveloppant fermement son cœur.

*****

Jack se réveilla lentement et sourit en se remémorant la nuit précédente. Ouais... Cela avait été incroyable... Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à moins. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et son sourire déserta son visage.

Elle était partie et à sa place il y avait un mot.

_'J'espère que la nuit dernière a apaisé les tensions entre nous. Merci pour... tout.  
Sam.'_

"Pour l'amour du ciel!" S'exclama Jack dans la chambre vide.

Il avait espéré qu'elle serait encore là à son réveil. Il avait eu tord.

Etrangement, Il avait vraiment espéré ne pas s'être trompé... Grossière erreur. Ce n'était juste que de l'attirance qu'il y avait eu entre eux toutes ces années. Ils étaient trop différents l'un de l'autre pour qu'il y ait eu une sorte de profonde connection émotionnelle entre eux.

Qui essayait-il de duper? C'était bien plus qu'une simple attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle. Tellement plus que de l'attirance.

Et il lui aurait dit tout ceci, il lui aurait dit qu'il voulait plus qu'une simple nuit avec elle... Mais elle était partie. Et il n'était pas le genre d'homme à revenir sur ses paroles. Il avait dit que ce n'était que l'histoire d'une nuit et ça le serait. Juste une nuit.

Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait commis une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à __pikabad__, Equigate et __littlecursed__ pour vos reviews, je suis sure que Regularamanda sera ravie. Et de rien, c'est un plaisir de pouvoir faire partager cette fic avec vous. Moi-même ayant quelques difficultés en anglais, je profite de ma dépendance aux fics pour sérieusement m'améliorer ;)_

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant..._

**Reassignment and Reflections**

Une semaine plus tard, Jack s'assit à son bureau, essayant de se concentrer sur son travail... Et échoua misérablement. Cela ne faisait-il qu'une semaine depuis qu'il avait tenu Samantha Carter dans ses bras et qu'il l'avait embrassée de manière insensée? Elle allait le rendre fou et elle n'était même pas là, pour l'amour du ciel !

Le téléphone de Jack sonna et il décrocha.

"Général O'Neill." Répondit-il.

"Jack, j'ai une nouvelle affectation pour vous." Annonça l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

Jack se raidit visiblement. "M. Le Président... Monsieur... Que puis-je faire pour vous?" Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

"Le général Landry s'est cassé la jambe aujourd'hui, et il a été mis en arrêt maladie. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour le remplacer et vous êtes candidat parfait pour ce job."

"Euh... Monsieur, j'ai été déconnecté, pour ainsi dire, du SGC. Je ne suis pas sur d'être l'homme qu'il vous faut." Répondit Jack espérant avoir trouvé une échappatoire.

"Ecoutez Jack, ce sera seulement pour quelques semaines, le temps que Hank se remette sur pieds. Ils ont besoin de vous maintenant."

Jack se remémora de ce qu'avait dit Sam il y a de ça quelque années, lorsque lui-même pensait à prendre le commandement du SGC. '_Nous pourrions tomber sur quelqu'un de bien pire._'

Ouais, ils pouvaient tomber sur bien pire, ils avaient connu ça par le passé.

"Je peux en faire un ordre..." Continua le Président mais Jack l'interrompit.

"Non Monsieur… J'y serai. "

"Bien. Vous êtes attendu au SGC dans 3 jours. Merci Jack."

"Au revoir M. Le Président." Répondit Jack, impassible, alors qu'il raccrochait.

Il grogna et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Apparemment il allait souvent croiser Samantha Carter à présent... Et il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont cela allait affecter leur relation de travail.

"Alors qui va remplacer le général Landry?" Demanda Sam alors qu'elle s'asseyait à la table de briefing avec le reste de SG1.

Daniel lui envoya un regard surpris. "Vous n'avez pas entendu?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Non. De qui s'agit-il?" Dit-elle sa voix s'éteignant sur ses derniers mots.

"Bonjour Campeurs." S'exclama une voix dans la salle de briefing en provenance des escaliers.

Sam ferma les yeux un instant. Elle reconnaitrait cette voix entre mille. Jack.

"Monsieur." Dirent Sam et Cameron alors qu'ils se mettaient au garde à vous.

"Repos Colonels. Et par pitié ne refaites plus ça." Répondit Jack alors qu'il se dirigeait en bout de table.

"Contente de vous revoir, Monsieur." Répondit Sam avec sincérité.

Le regard de Jack se posa sur elle et elle se sentit rougir. Elle se rappelait la dernière fois que ses yeux avaient été poses sur elle, et les émotions qu'elle avait pu y lire à ce moment là. Des émotions qu'elle avait clairement étiquetées comme étant de l'attirance, rien de plus. Mais son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir au moment où ses lèvres avaient été sur les siennes, et quand elles étaient descendues plus bas dans son cou...

"Oui... Bien sur." Répondit Jack sarcastiquement.

"Eh Bien, pour ma part, je suis contente de vous avoir ici parmi nous, général. Si nous pouvions avoir plus d'hommes aussi séduisants que vous... Le choix ici commence à être limité." S'exclama Vala jovialement.

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel et Sam put à peine s'empêcher d'en faire de même.

Jack battit des paupières et Sam retint un sourire. Elle savait que Jack n'avait pas souvent l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de choses. Même si, elle y avait pensé de nombreuses fois durant toutes ces années. Et c'était sur ce quoi avait été base la nuit quelque jours plus tôt. L'attirance. Sam en arriva à se demander comment ils en étaient arrivés là en premier lieu.

_Ils avaient tourné autour du pot depuis qu'ils faisaient tous les deux partie de SG1. Ils n'étaient plus dans la même chaîne de commandement depuis plus de deux ans. Et l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour le général était toujours présente, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Et finalement quand elle avait eu quelques jours de congés, elle s'était envolée pour Washington pour savoir pourquoi, bon sang, l'attraction qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme était toujours aussi forte._

Elle avait calmement marché jusqu'à chez lui et frappé à sa porte. Elle avait souri en lisant la surprise dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte.

Il l'avait faite entrer et lui avait offert une bière, comme à son habitude quand elle venait chez lui.

"Alors, Carter, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans le coin?" Lui avait demandé Jack.

"En fait, c'est vous, Monsieur." Avait-elle répondu.

"Oh?" demanda-t-il et elle aurait juré qu'il avait essayé d'imiter Teal'c parce qu'il avait soulevé son sourcil.

"Oui... Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il y a cette chose entre nous depuis quelques temps..."

"J'ai remarqué." Avait-il répondu.

"Oh. Et bien, je pensais que peut être, nous pourrions..." Avait-elle commencé de manière suggestive.

"Transgresser le règlement?" Avait-il continué.

"Oui." Avait-elle dit avec un magnifique sourire. "Après, nous pourrons aller de l'avant..."

"Donc... Juste une nuit?"

"Juste une nuit. Pas de relation ou autre chose du genre. Comme une expérience, et ensuite on pourra laisser ça derrière nous afin d'avancer dans nos vies."

"Vous en êtes certaine?" Avait-il demandé incertain.

"Oui...Jack." Avait-elle répondu.

Et soudain, ses lèvres avaient été sur les siennes, ses mains dans ses cheveux et elle répondait à son baiser avec une intensité qui l'avait surprise.

_  
_  
"Carter." S'exclama une voix, la sortant brusquement de ses pensées. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres qui venaient juste de prononcer son nom et à nouveau elle rougit.

"Désolée, Monsieur." Répondit-elle alors qu'elle détournait le regard, le fixant sur la table à la place.

"Je suppose que c'est tout SG1. Disposez." S'exclama Jack.

Sam ne pouvait croire qu'elle avait manqué tout ce qu'il venait de dire et elle grogna.

SG1 partit mais Jack appela Sam alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir. "Carter, puis-je vous voir dans mon bureau dans quinze minutes?"

"Bien sûr, Monsieur." Répondit-elle confuse. Jack lui sourit et Sam ne put s'empêcher de penser à la façon dont il lui avait souri durant cette nuit là. Un sourire qu'elle était sûre de ne jamais oublier pour le reste de sa vie. Excepté que c'était ce qu'ils s'étaient promis. Ils s'étaient promis une seule nuit... et il n'en serait pas autrement.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, encore merci pour ces reviews, heureuse de voir que cela vous plait toujours et c'est toujours motivant de voir que l'on est lu pour son travail, même si ici ce n'est pas moi qui est fait le plus dur, lol._

_Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres, eh bien se sera la surprise car, je n'ai pas fait les mêmes chapitres que Regularamanda. Pour facilité mon travail de traduction, j'ai découpé en fonction des sous-chapitres qu'elle a intitulé… Donc, il y en aura plus de 18 pour sur !! ^^_

_Je vous conseille vivement de la lire en version originale disponible sur , ainsi que de lui laisser par vous-même des reviews, elle en sera encore plus enchanté ! _

**3. We're Okay With That?**

Jack s'assit au bureau du général Landry, en tapant son stylo contre la surface, attendant impatiemment que Sam pénètre dans le bureau. Dieu, cela devait être les quinze minutes les plus longues de toute l'Histoire. Et il était nerveux.

Un coup à la porte le sortit subitement de ses pensées. "Entrez." Autorisa-t-il d'une voix cassée. Bon sang, il ne pouvait même pas empêcher la nervosité de transparaitre dans sa voix. Elle finit par entrer.

Ses yeux la détaillèrent de haut en bas avant qu'il ne se force à détourner son regard. Elle était splendide, elle l'avait toujours été et le serait toujours. Que ce soit ses longs cheveux blonds ou ses yeux bleus brillants. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Sam, et il espéra de tout

son cœur que ses yeux ne trahissaient pas ce qu'il la désirait.

"Vous m'avez fait demander, Monsieur?" Demanda-t-elle. Sa voix lui rappela qu'il n'y avait pas longtemps encore, ses lèvres avaient prononcé son nom... un nom qu'il ne les entendrait probablement pas prononcer de nouveau.

"Euh oui, fermez la porte derrière vous, s'il vous plait."

Sam le regarda confuse, mais lui obéit.

_Il avait déposé une pluie de baisers le long de son visage, de ses lèvres à ses joues, en passant par son front avant de revenir le long de sa nuque. S'abreuvant de la saveur de sa peau, de son essence même._

_Si elle savait depuis combien de temps il avait voulu faire ça, pensa-t-il, mais s'abstint de lui dire. _

_L'objectif de tout cela avait été de se débarrasser de toute cette tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux, afin qu'ils puissent aller de l'avant et prendre des chemins séparés._

_Il y avait eu tellement de choses qu'il avait voulu lui dire, mais il était resté silencieux._

"_Juste une nuit, c'est ça?" Lui avait-il demandé entre deux baisers._

"_C'est ça." Avait-elle répondu._

_Bon sang._

_Il s'était brièvement demandé ce qu'elle aurait répondu s'il lui avait avoué qu'il voulait plus que ça. S'il lui avait dit qu'il avait changé d'avis. Et tous les mots, qu'en un autre temps, en un autre lieu, qu'il lui aurait murmurés amoureusement pendant cette nuit mais il ne les lui avait pas dits. Oh, il avait senti qu'ils seraient justes, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas les dire à haute voix. Pas si elle n'était pas prête à les entendre._

Une minute de silence gêné passa avant que Sam ne s'éclaircisse la voix. "Vous vouliez me voir pour quelque chose, Général?"

Jack cligna des yeux, réalisant qu'il l'avait fixé pendant tout ce temps. "Oh, exact." Il posa son regard sur le bureau. "J'espère que ce qui est arrivé l'autre nuit n'interférera pas avec le travail."

"Bien sur que non. Ce qui s'est passé avant... Nous pouvons dépasser ça, Monsieur." Réplica-t-elle.

"Nous sommes d'accord avec ça?"

Sam acquiesça de la tête.

"Bien... Donc..." Répondit Jack avant d'être interrompu par un bruit sourd à la porte.

"Jack." S'exclama la voix depuis l'autre coté de la porte. Space Monkey.

"Entrez." Répondit-il résistant à l'envie de rouler des yeux.

"Jack!... Oh désolé, j'interromps quelque chose?" Demanda Daniel scrutant Jack et Sam.

"Non." Répondirent-ils en même temps.

"Okay..." Répondit Daniel avec une confusion évidente dans la voix. "Ecoutez, je voulais juste vous prévenir, je sais que vous aviez projeté de rester chez moi, mais il semble qu'il y ait un problème d'insectes... Donc pour faire court, je resterai à la base les prochaines semaines."

"C'est bon Daniel. Je resterai dans les quartiers de la base."

"Euh... Monsieur... Vous ne pouvez pas." Intervint Sam.

"Et pourquoi pas?" Demanda Jack alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder Sam.

"A cause du traité que je suis entrain de rédiger. Les délégués de nos alliés resteront à la base. Il n'y a plus de place." L'informa Daniel.

"Vous voulez me dire que dans une base de cette taille, il n'y a pas suffisamment de quartiers?" Demanda Jack les regardant l'un après l'autre.

"Désolée, Monsieur." Répondit Sam avec sympathie.

"Pour l'amour du ciel! Où suis-je supposé dormir ?" S'exclama Jack en s'affalant dans son fauteuil.

"J'ai une chambre d'amis..." Proposa calmement Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à Tous, j'espère que vous avez été gâtés !! Je m'excuse de cette attente entre les 2 derniers chapitres, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée dernièrement entre les fêtes à préparer, les cours, le concours qui approche et mes oraux. J'essayerai d'être plus régulière mais je ne garantie rien, de plus il faut prendre le facteur bêta lecture en compte, ce qui fait beaucoup d'incertitudes malheureusement. Promis, je ferais un effort ;)_

_Je crois que ce chapitre sera à la fois frustrant et jouissif… Je tiens aussi à préciser que dans cette fic, les coïncidences n'ont rien d'un pur hasard ;)_

_Enjoy !!_

**Everything He Couldn't Have**

Quelques seconds d'un silence gênant passa avant que Daniel ne s'éclaircisse la voix.

"Je crois que je vais vous laisser ça à tous les deux... Je serai... n'importe où ailleurs." Dit Daniel en se retournant, quittant la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Sam ne savait plus où se mettre, l'un comme l'autre n'ajoutant mot.

"Etes vous sure Carter?" Demanda-t-il tout en évitant ses yeux.

"Bien sur, Monsieur." Répondit sincèrement Sam.

Jack redressa la tête et chercha dans ses yeux le moindre regret qui pourrait s'y trouver. Si elle regrettait son offre, elle le cachait bien.

"Merci. J'apprécie sincèrement l'offre."Lui concéda Jack.

Sam lui sourit. "Besoin d'autre chose?" Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas congédiée.

"Ah! Non Colonel, c'est tout, vous êtes libre de partir."

Elle se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de l'ouvrir, elle se retourna à moitié vers lui. "Je vous retrouve à l'ascenseur à 20h." Dit-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et quittait la pièce.

Jack s'affala dans son fauteuil et grogna, se demandant dans quel foutu pétrin il venait de se fourrer.

*****

Jack attendait près de l'ascenseur avec son paquetage balancé par-dessus l'épaule, résistant à l'envie de regarder sa montre. Samantha Carter était toujours à l'heure... Excepté aujourd'hui.

Il entendit des pas et levant les yeux, il eut le souffle coupé.

Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et elle s'était maquillée plus que d'ordinaire. Et sa robe... Sa robe était noire et lui tombait juste au dessus du genou, dévoilant plus de ses jambes qu'il n'était habitué à voir. Il y avait des bretelles jointes derrière le cou avec un décolleté en V. Ce n'était pas inapproprié mais là encore, il n'était pas habitué à voir autant de sa peau découverte... Jamais. Ses yeux allèrent de ses hauts talons à ses boucles dorées et de nouveau firent le voyage inverse.

"Monsieur?" Demanda-t-elle en penchant sa tête vers lui.

Bon sang. Il s'était fait prendre à la fixer.

"Après vous Carter?" dit-il alors qu'il agitait sa main vers l'ascenseur. Il espérait réellement qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué le grincement dans sa voix.

Elle sourit et pénétra dans ce celui-ci. Les yeux de Jack se focalisèrent immédiatement sur son dos nu. Il déglutit et la suivit dans l'ascenseur.

Il observa l'ascenseur, posant son regard n'importe où sauf sur elle. Pourquoi était-elle habillée de la sorte de toute manière ? Se questionna-t-il. Elle ne se serait jamais habillée comme ça pour lui… A moins que… La lumière se fit et il eut l'impression de n'être qu'un imbécile.

"Alors… Vous avez un rendez-vous?" Demanda-t-il d'un air détaché, en essayant de ne pas prendre un ton jaloux.

"Pourquoi voulez-vous que…" Dit-elle alors qu'elle s'était tournée vers lui.

"La robe." Répondit Jack, ses yeux dévorant encore une fois la femme à ses cotés. Dieu, cette femme arrivait à faire de lui un idiot babillard.

"Oh. Exact." Dit-elle distraitement.

"Un autre flic?" Demanda-il se remémorant le type avec lequel s'était engagé Sam quelques années auparavant. C'était comme revenir en arrière et revivre le moment où elle avait d'abord commencé à sortir avec Pete et la gêne qui avait suivie quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle était passée à autre chose.

'Non… En fait, c'est un ami de Cam."

_Probablement quelqu'un de son âge _Souffla une petite voix en Jack.

"Un autre rendez-vous arrangé?" Demanda-il.

"Oui…" murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle croisait ses bras autour d'elle.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde semble penser que vous avez besoin d'une vie en dehors du SGC ? " Répondit-il sans réfléchir.

Sam le regarda du coin de l'œil. "C'est vous qui m'avez ordonné d'avoir une vie privée, Monsieur. "

_Je ne m'étais jamais attendu à ce que vous en ayez une, encore moins une dont je ne fasse pas partie._

"Exact, mais c'était il y a longtemps."

"Oui." Répondit-elle alors qu'elle hochait de la tête.

_Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis. _

Jack se souvenait exactement quand il lui avait dit ça, c'était à l'époque où il avait juste pris conscience de ses sentiments pour elle. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait une vie privée. Elle était une scientifique et les sciences étaient sa vie.

"Cela ne signifie rien, Monsieur." Murmura soudain Sam.

"Quoi?" Demanda Jack confus.

"Le rendez-vous… C'est juste un rendez-vous, rien de plus." Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_Juste comme l'autre nuit ne signifiait rien non plus._

Ses pensées pouvaient être dures, mais bon Dieu, cette nuit avait signifié tellement pour lui. Cela aurait pu, aurait dû être le début de quelque chose de grand et magnifique. Mais maintenant, c'était seulement les restes de ce qui ne serait jamais. Il aurait dû être là quand elle s'était réveillée et lui dire qu'il voulait une relation avec elle, pas juste une nuit.

Il commençait rapidement à réaliser que cette seule nuit ne serait jamais suffisante. Pas quand cela concernait Samantha Carter.

_Durant la nuit, il avait été réveillé par la pluie dehors. Et pendant une seconde, il avait oublié où il était, qui il tenait dans ses bras. Mais la lumière se fit, il était en train de _La_ tenir dans ses bras. Il avait doucement dégagé les cheveux blonds sur son front avant de l'embrasser._

_Cela faisait tellement de bien de l'avoir à ses cotés, dans son lit, dans sa vie. Comme si elle avait toujours été destinée à être là. Il l'avait longuement observée ensuite, se s'abreuvant de la vision d'elle endormie. Se demandant comment il avait pu devenir suffisamment chanceux pour l'avoir ici avec lui._

_Et il avait réalisé que les sentiments dans son cœur, ceux qui faisaient que cela semblait dur de respirer, était tellement plus qu'une simple attirance. Non, ce qu'il avait ressenti était bien au-delà de la simple attirance physique._

_Il s'était rendormi sachant que quand ils se réveilleraient, ils auraient cette conversation longuement attendue à propos de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre._

Jack essaya de ne pas soupirer de manière audible. Quoiqu'il ressentait, il semblait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Et Jack pouvait faire avec… Il ferait comme d'habitude.

Une brève pensée traversa son esprit. Echangerait-il cette unique nuit et la découverte qui en avait découlé contre une vie passée à penser qu'il était juste attiré par elle ? Alors qu'il lui lançait un coup d'œil, il eut sa réponse.

Peu importait à quelle sorte de douleur il devait faire face, aucune chance qu'il veuille échanger cette unique nuit à la connaître pleinement, et à réaliser ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, contre une vie d'ignorance.

Bien qu'il savait qu'il ne regretterait jamais ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il se demandait s'il y aurait un jour où quand il la regarderait, son cœur ne manquerait pas un battement. Parce qu'à cet instant, elle était tout qu'il voulait et tout qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.


	5. Chapter 5

_Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser pour toute cette longue attente pour avoir la suite, mais mes études me prennent malheureusement tout mon temps, et la lumière au bout du tunnel ne fait que d'apparaitre, alors il faudra être patient, encore désolée pour tout ça..._

_En tout cas, vous pouvez remercier __ardemment__ Rinal, pour m'avoir secouée les __côtellettes__ et ainsi me permettre de m'y remettre gentiment. Je remercie aussi Littlecursed, Equigate, Leely37, MyaParker, Talylie, Carolyne et Ilai pour leurs commentaires encourageants._

_Je remercie aussi Rauz et Meloe pour leur relecture._

_Bonne lecture et pensez à Regularamanda pour les coms ;)_

**5. ****Never the Right Time**

Ils n'échangèrent pas grand-chose durant le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Sam. Jack se traita de tous les noms. Bien sur qu'elle voulait avancer/aller de l'avant. Pourquoi diable quelqu'un comme elle voudrait de quelqu'un comme lui de toute façon ? Elle était brillante et il n'était qu'un homme usé et fatigué.

Jack soupira intérieurement et jeta un coup d'œil vers elle. Son regard était attiré vers sa jambe où la robe avait légèrement remonté. Jack détourna rapidement son regard. Elle avait un rendez-vous… Il n'avait pas le droit de la regarder comme ça. Et pour le moment il était son supérieur une fois de plus.

Sam se gara finalement devant sa maison et il la suivit à l'intérieur. Elle referma rapidement la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers sa chambre d'ami.

"La salle de bain est au fond du couloir... Mais vous le savez déjà ça. Hum, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit durant la nuit, faite le moi savoir."

Il déposa son sac sur le lit. "Désolé du dérangement, Carter." Dit Jack avec sincérité.

"C'est bon, Monsieur. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous à nouveau."

"Est-ce que c'est du sarcasme que je détecte là, Colonel ? " Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Sam lui lança le fameux sourire à la Carter qui lui avait tant manqué alors qu'il était à Washington. "Bien sûr que non". dit-elle.

"D'accord... d'accord." Dit-il sans la croire.

Elle secoua la tête devant sa réponse. "Vous nous avez manqué à tous, Monsieur."

_Vous ai-je manqué Carter?_

"Oh j'en suis sûr. Après tout qui va bien pouvoir reprendre le flambeau quand il s'agit d'être le trublion de service.

"C'est un flambeau plutôt important à reprendre." Dit-elle en riant.

"Il l'est en effet." Rétorqua Jack avec bonne humeur.

Les yeux de Sam s'égarèrent sur l'horloge de la table de nuit et il comprit immédiatement. Elle allait être en retard pour son rendez-vous.

Elle se remua mal à l'aise. «Je suis désolée mais je dois vraiment y aller. Il y a de la bière dans le réfrigérateur et nous vous invitons à regarder la télévision. "

"Merci."

Sam se dirigea vers la sortie mais la voix de Jack l'arrêta. "Ecoutez Carter... est-ce que vous aller le ramener ici? Parce que je peux prendre une chambre dans un motel ou quelque chose... »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Non... Mon Dieu... Non, je ne vais pas le ramener ici." Lui dit-elle.

Jack fourra nerveusement ses mains dans ses poches et regarda le sol. "Rentrerez-vous cette nuit?" murmura-t-il.

«Oui, je rentrerai ce soir." Elle sortit de la chambre et Jack a parvint à lancer un bonne chance avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer et il se posta à la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Jack tira légèrement les rideaux vers l'arrière et il l'observa s'éloigner de la bordure du trottoir.

Il soupira et se détourna se demandant ce qu'il allait faire en attendant qu'elle revienne.

_**Quelques heures après qu'elle soit venue le voir, ils étaient restés allongé ensemble avec ses bras l'enveloppant alors que la tête de la jeune femme reposait sur sa poitrine et leurs doigts entrelacés sur son ventre.**___

"_**C'était juste... Wow." Avait-elle dit d'une voix endormie.**_

"_**Oh ouai. Il y a des années que nous aurions dû faire ça." Avait dit Jack en souriant.**_

_**Sam avait gloussé à sa réponse. "A vrai dire, il y avait des règlements en place." Lui avait-elle fait remarqué judicieusement.**___

_**"Pas à ce moment là, non." Parce qu'il avait pensé que s'ils avaient fait ça avant, A. ils seraient passés en cour martiale et B. il n'aurait jamais pu se contenter de redevenir de simples amis et collègues de travail.**___

_**Bon sang il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils puissent redevenir amis maintenant.**_

_**"Je voulais dire après que vous ayez été transférée à la zone 51 et moi à Washington ... nous aurions pu le faire à ce moment là." avait-il dit lentement.**___

_**"Je ne sais pas ... Je suppose que ce n'était jamais le bon moment." Lui avait murmuré Sam.**___

"_**Ouai..." Avait-il dit avec regret.**_

"_**Mais maintenant c'était le bon moment."**_

_**"En effet." Avait-il dit avec un sourire sur son visage.**___

Peut-être que le timing n'avait pas été si bon que ça finalement... parce qu'il était seul dans sa maison ... et qu'elle était avec un autre homme.

Jack grogna et se dirigea vers le canapé. Il alluma la télé, zappant sur les Simpsons tout en sachant que même son émission de télévision favorite ne pourrait pas effacer la jalousie qu'il éprouvait.


	6. Chapter 6

_J'entends d'ici les cris de joie de certains à la vue de ce nouveau chapitre, et oui enfin il est là ! Vous pouvez dors et déjà fortement remercier _Eldwina_ qui a pris le relais de la traduction jusqu'à que je retrouve assez de temps pour continuer l'aventure. Je la remercie de permettre à cette traduction de se poursuivre, ainsi que _Rauz_, notre Bêta. Les prochains chapitres sont déjà en cours de corrections, ils ne devraient donc pas trop tarder à la publication. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui nous suivent et qui m'ont envoyée des reviews d'encouragement à ne pas délaisser cette délicieuse traduction._

**Doubting Logic**

Sam sortit lentement de sa voiture et se dirigea vers sa maison. Le rendez-vous s'était bien passé, mais il n'y avait pas eu d'étincelles. Pas la moindre. C'était pourtant un gentil garçon et… dans sa tranche d'âge.

Mais elle préférait les hommes plus mûrs ... avec des cheveux argentés, de grands yeux chocolat et un sens de l'humour qui pourrait ... Sam secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle avait réussi à se débarrasser de la tension sexuelle entre eux. De telles pensées ne devraient plus lui trotter dans la tête. Elle avait été attirée par Jack, il était bel homme et n'importe quelle femme serait attirée par lui.

C'est tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il avait été son supérieur direct et maintenant un supérieur temporaire et il était son ami. Mais ça ne devait pas aller plus loin que ça.

Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle. Comme elle se retournait, elle fut surprise de voir un homme dans l'ombre, s'appuyant de façon nonchalante contre le mur du couloir.

Jack.

«Général ... Monsieur ... Je ne vous avais pas vu."

"Désolé Carter." dit Jack alors qu'il marchait vers elle.

"Euh ... Il est 01:00 du matin, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore debout?" demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Jack se déplaça maladroitement. "Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous étiez bien rentrée" dit-il.

"Oh ! Eh bien merci monsieur." Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Sam passa devant lui dans le couloir et se dirigea vers sa chambre. « Je reviens tout de suite. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

"Alors, comment était votre rendez-vous?" demanda Jack, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.

"C'était bien." lui répondit-elle sincèrement à travers la porte, alors qu'elle enfilait son pyjama.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait alors?"

"Nous sommes allés dîner et puis nous sommes allés dans cet endroit où on jouait de la musique et nous avons parlé pendant un moment." Dit-elle alors qu'elle allait dans sa salle de bains pour se laver le visage.

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Jack ne demande : "Oh ... vous avez dansé avec lui alors?"

Sam se tut un instant, alors qu'elle traversait sa chambre et ouvrait la porte. Il se tenait là une fois de plus avec ses mains dans ses poches. Toute autre personne qui l'aurait vu ainsi aurait supposé que c'était sa pose désinvolte. Mais elle le connaissait mieux que cela. Il était préoccupé par quelque chose et elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait.

"Non ... nous n'avons pas dansé." Dit-elle doucement.

"Ah. Pourquoi pas?" dit-il, confus.

"Il n'était pas vraiment danseur, je suppose..." dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Jack lui lança un de ces sourires en coin qui avaient toujours réussi à lui faire rater un battement de cœur.

"Venez." dit-il alors qu'il hochait la tête vers la cuisine.  
Elle le suivit jusque sur le plancher de bois de la cuisine et il regarda autour de lui.  
"Ah!" dit-il quand il repéra le poste de radio dans un coin. Il l'alluma et il le régla sur une station de vieux tubes.  
"Voulez-vous danser?" demanda-il avec un sourire.

"Euh .. hum ..." répondit Sam, pas vraiment sûre de savoir quoi répondre.  
Jack se dirigea vers elle et prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et mis son autre main sur sa taille.

Jack l'entraina doucement sur la musique.

…_Every journey always brings me back to you _

_After All the stops and starts_

_We keep coming back to these two hearts_

_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_

_After All that we've been through_

_It all comes down to me and you_

_I guess it's meant to be_

_Forever you and me, After All._

Ils commencèrent à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre, mais au cours de la chanson Jack la rapprocha lentement, de plus en plus près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace entre eux.

Sam se débattait avec les sentiments confus tourbillonnants dans son cœur. Sam pouvait sentir le frisson que causait la main de Jack sur sa taille et qui descendait jusqu'à ses doigts de pieds. L'homme avec qui elle était allée à ce rendez-vous... il n'avait causé aucune de ces sensations en elle.

C'était l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme. Cela devait être ça, se raisonna-t-elle. C'était la seule explication logique. Il était son ami, rien de plus. Elle ressentait la même chose envers Daniel, Teal'c ou Cam…

Mais, comme elle levait le regard vers ses magnifiques yeux bruns, une petite partie d'elle-même remis sa logique en question. Elle ne rougissait pas sous le regard de ses amis et coéquipiers. Son cœur ne ratait pas un battement devant leurs sourires. Et leur contact ne lui causait pas une telle sensation de picotements.

_Quand elle avait quitté la maison de Jack, elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Comme ceux qu'elle avait lorsque les missions commençaient à tourner mal... ou quand elle allait épouser la mauvaise personne…_

Ce sentiment avait été empreint de regret. Comme si elle avait fait une grosse, une énorme erreur en le laissant. Ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans le volant et finalement elle n'en put plus.

_Elle s'était alors rangée sur le côté de la route et avait posé sa tête sur le volant. Elle avait eu besoin d'un moment pour comprendre les émotions qu'elle ressentait. Et avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire à présent._

Elle avait envisagé d'y retourner.

Elle n'avait même pas été en mesure d'identifier l'émotion qu'elle avait ressentie, encore moins de savoir ce qu'elle devait en faire. Ce sentiment qui lui disait qu'elle était censée être là-bas ... que quelque part, elle allait manquer quelque chose d'incroyablement important dans sa vie. 

_Comme si elle ratait quelque chose de bon et merveilleux. Comme si elle venait de tourner le dos à quelque chose qui aurait pu donner un sens et un objectif à sa vie. Comme si elle s'était éloignée de l'amour._

_Mais elle s'était rappelé, qu'elle n'aimait pas Jack. Pas de cette façon. Elle était incroyablement attirée par lui ... mais plus que cela ... non. Il ne l'aimait pas et elle non plus.  
_  
_Ils ne s'étaient promis qu'une nuit. Ils ne s'étaient pas promis l'amour et une relation. Juste une nuit. Et elle l'avait obtenue, il était temps de passer à autre chose._

_Elle soupira et reprit la route se dirigeant vers l'aéroport._

Elle avait toujours soupçonné qu'il pouvait danser... et le voilà maintenant la faisant virevolter dans sa cuisine

La chanson pris cependant rapidement fin. Jack lâcha la taille de Sam et libéra sa main. Il fit un pas en arrière et elle le vit déglutir.

"Oh mon Dieu ... Je suis désolé ... C'était stupide de ma part de faire ça." Dit Jack se passant la main sur la nuque et regardant le sol.

"Tout va bien, Monsieur ... Il ne s'est rien passé. C'était juste une danse." Dit Sam avec un haussement d'épaules. Juste une danse... une danse entre amis... des amis qui semblaient être en feu chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient.

"Bien sûr. " Acquiesça-t-il.

Le malaise revint bientôt entre eux. Dieu, ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point? Elle avait été si sûre qu'il n'y aurait plus rien de tout _ça_ entre eux après cette nuit-là. Mais quoi qu'il en soit cela s'était intensifié. Au moins avant, ils réussissaient à avoir une conversation normale.

Jack se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

"Bon... Il y a un marathon des Simpson ce soir ... Envie de les regarder avec moi?" dit-il en souriant.

"Ce serait sympa, monsieur." Dit-elle se rendant dans son salon.

Ils s'assirent à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre, mais comme l'émission avançait, Sam était de plus en plus fatiguée. Quand ses yeux se fermèrent, sa tête était agréablement posée sur l'épaule de Jack et elle fut bientôt recroquevillée à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Et elle ne s'était jamais senti autant en sécurité et heureuse de toute sa vie ... même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais.

_La suite bientôt…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Et comme promis, voici la suite toujours traduite par Eldwina, relue par Rauz et Meloe et mise en page by Me (vous pouvez admirer ma part immense de travail dans ce chapitre^^). Merci à tous pour vos reviews, contentes de retrouver nos habitués pour cette traduction. Les chapitres 8 à 12 sont déjà remis à nos adorables et indéfectibles Bêtas. Bonne lecture._

**How it Could Be**

Jack ouvrit lentement les yeux et sentit un corps doux et chaud recroquevillé à ses côtés. Il regarda à sa droite et vu Sam avec ses jambes repliées sous elle, la tête appuyée contre son épaule. Il sourit doucement et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était 03:00 h, il la souleva lentement et la tint contre lui. Son cœur rata un battement, lorsqu'il contempla la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappait pas... dans une autre réalité, il aurait pu la porter dans leur chambre et il aurait pu passer la nuit dans leur lit, et non pas au bout du couloir dans une autre pièce. De telles pensées n'amèneraient rien de bon... C'était ce qu'elle voulait et c'était ce qui allait se passer.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point ça allait être dur de la voir et de ne pas pouvoir passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Voir ses douces lèvres si attirantes et ne pas pouvoir les embrasser. De l'entendre appeler les autres par leur prénom, alors qu'elle ne l'appellerait que «monsieur» ou «général», jamais «Jack». Sachant que dans une autre réalité, Samantha Carter avait laissé Jack O'Neill l'aimer plus qu'une seule nuit.

Il se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre, sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, et la déposa doucement sur le lit, en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller.

Alors qu'il la regardait, il avait ressentit le désir presque irrésistible de se pencher vers elle et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais il résista à l'envie. Et si elle se réveillait ... ce serait très mauvais. Embrasser votre subordonnée, même temporaire, alors qu'elle était dans son lit ... Pas le meilleur choix de carrière à faire.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Hmmm ... Jack." Dit-elle, endormie.

Le mot l'arrêta dans sa course et il se retourna vers elle, son cœur battant la chamade.

Rêvait-elle de lui? Elle dormait à poings fermés ... et elle ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom... seulement quand il avait été sur le point de mourir ... ou lorsqu'elle partageait son lit.

Il sourit doucement et retourna à sa chambre. Une fois allongé dans le lit, son esprit continuait à dériver vers la femme au fond du couloir. Elle n'avait pas donné beaucoup de détails sur son rendez-vous et il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires. C'était sa vie, après tout. Il avait déjà vécu ça, une fois, avant, quand elle s'était engagée avec Pete. Il l'avait soutenue, alors, quelle que soit sa décision et il était certain qu'il le ferait à nouveau. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être plus qu'un ami pour Sam et il devait dépasser ça, se fustigea-t-il.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il ferma les yeux, sachant que le sommeil serait long à venir.

Sam ouvrit et cligna des yeux en pleine confusion. Elle était allongée dans son lit ... mais la dernière chose dont elle se rappelait était d'avoir regardé les Simpsons avec Jack sur le canapé ... comment avait-elle atterrie dans son lit?

Elle se redressa en se frottant les yeux. Il avait dû la porter jusqu'ici.

Sam, groggy, sortit de son lit et se dirigea dans le couloir. Elle bailla et heurta quelque chose de chaud et mouillé.

"Oh! Désolée, Monsieur ... Je ne vous avais pas v…" Sa voix s'éteignit quand elle le regarda. Ce qu'il portait sur lui se résumait à une serviette autour de la taille et un téléphone dans sa main.

Wow, avait-il déjà été plus beau que torse nu, pensa-t-elle. Mais là encore, il l'était déjà en temps normal, pas de surprise de ce coté là, donc.

_Elle était allongée à son coté, la tête appuyée sur son bras et son autre main faisant des cercles sur la poitrine nue de Jack._

_Absorbée dans sa contemplation, elle avait laissé ses yeux détailler chacun de ses traits. De ses lèvres qu'elle aurait tellement voulu sentir contre les siennes à ce moment, à ses cheveux ébouriffés, par ses propres mains quelques instants plus tôt, jusqu'à ses yeux magnifiques qui étaient plongés dans les siens._

_"A quoi penses-tu?" lui avait-il demandé._

_"Rien." avait-elle dit._

_"Vraiment? Ça fait un bout de temps que tu n'as rien dit, je vais commencer à m'inquiéter." avait-il plaisanté._

_"Eh bien, si tu veux le savoir ... Je pensais à toi."_

_"Moi ? Et… ?" avait-il demandé, confus._

_"Eh bien, tu n'es… pas mal ..." avait commencé Sam avant de s'interrompre._

_"Je suis pas mal quoi ... vieux? Râleur?" avait dit Jack en plissant les yeux._

_"Sexy" avait-elle dit, avec un large sourire._

_Ses yeux s'étaient allumés et il l'avait gratifié d'un sourire qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. De ceux qui illuminent son visage et se reflètent jusque dans ses yeux._

_"Eh bien je vous remercie madame. Vous n'êtes pas mal, vous-même."_

_Sam s'était mordue la lèvre pour empêcher un large sourire de se profiler et avait soulevé un sourcil à la Teal'c._

_"D'accord, tu es la scientifique, la plus belle que j'ai jamais rencontré."_

_Sam lui avait sourit et avait dit: "Vraiment ?"_

_"Oh oui !" Avait-il dit alors que ses lèvres descendaient vers les siennes pour l'embrasser passionnément._

Ses yeux étaient restés fixés sur son torse. Comment cet homme pouvait-il conserver une telle forme? Il passait la journée derrière un bureau, pour l'amour du ciel! Elle pourrait vraiment s'habituer à voir cet homme sans sa chemise tous les jours ...

"Carter?" dit-il.

Sam se secoua mentalement et croisa son regard. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter au visage quand elle vit l'étincelle dans ses yeux. Oui, il semblait qu'il savait exactement quel effet il avait sur elle lorsqu'il était torse nu. Bon sang !

"Je suis désolé… euh… de me promener dans votre maison comme ça ... J'ai laissé mon téléphone dans la chambre et je l'ai entendu sonner ..." dit-il, mal à l'aise.

"Oh ... Vous êtes… très bien, Monsieur !" dit-elle très vite.

Jack haussa les sourcils et Sam pria pour que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'avale.

"Euh…Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..." dit-elle, gênée.

Jack désigna l'espace derrière lui, vers la chambre. "Je vais me changer."

"Bonne idée, Monsieur." Dit-elle. Peut-être qu'alors, sa respiration reviendrait à la normale.

Sam secoua la tête et rentra dans sa chambre, avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain afin de se préparer pour la journée.

Quand elle sortit, elle trouva Jack assis à la table de la salle à manger les mains derrière la tête. Il la regarda de haut en bas, puis soupira.

"Carter, n'est-ce pas votre jour de congé?" l'interrogea-t-il.

"Oui, Monsieur ... mais j'ai beaucoup de travail à rattraper dans mon labo ..." dit-elle faiblement.

"Ah oui, tripoter tous vos petits machins." dit Jack.

"Oui ... Qui était au téléphone?" interrogea-t-elle.

"Daniel. Il semble qu'il y ait un hic dans les négociations avec nos alliés, je suis attendu au SGC aussi."

Sam lui sourit, et pendant une seconde, elle hésita à poser sa question suivante. «Général, cette fameuse omelette dont vous aviez parlé il y a des années ... J'aimerais bien la goûter." Elle se mordit les lèvres et fixa le sol, en se demandant si elle n'avait pas été trop directe. Elle risqua un coup d'œil discret et vu qu'il arborait un grand sourire.

"Ouais, bien sûr, certainement." Dit-il en se levant.

"Je peux le faire ..." dit-elle faiblement.

"Carter, j'ai gouté vos plats préparés." se moqua Jack. "Permettez-moi de faire cela." Dit-il affectueusement.

Sam déglutit nerveusement, mais acquiesça de la tête.

Une petite part d'elle-même se dit qu'il semblait tellement à sa place, là, debout dans sa cuisine, leur préparant le petit déjeuner.


	8. Chapter 8

_Raaannh, j'avais oublié de publier ce chapitre qui trainait, prêt à être publié, sur ma boite mail depuis des semaines… Je sais, je suis impardonnable ! Remerciée Eldwina qui veille au grain et vous traduit avec toujours autant d'assiduité ces chapitres, corrigés par les bons soins de Starky et Hutch alias Rauz et Meloe^^._

_Bonne lecture._

**Cicatrices**

Sam était assise dans son laboratoire, au milieu de ce qui semblait être une centaine de projets différents.

"Sam!" L'interpella une voix chantante alors qu'elle entrait dans son laboratoire et se laissait tomber sur une des chaises.

Sam ferma les yeux. Même si elle aimait Vala comme une sœur, elle avait vraiment des choses à faire.

"Besoin de quelque chose?" lui demanda Sam.

"Pas vraiment. Je me disais que j'allais venir vous dire bonjour." dit Vala.

"Vous vous ennuyez, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Sam avec un sourire.

"Vous n'avez pas idée ! Je ne peux même pas embêter Daniel parce qu'il est au milieu des négociations du nouveau traité. Et il n'y a vraiment pas grand chose à faire dans cette base ..." dit- elle dramatiquement.

"J'adorerais parler Vala, mais j'ai des choses qui ..." commença-t-elle à dire, mais Vala lui coupa la parole.

"S'il vous plaît, Sam… ne m'obligez pas à vous supplier. J'ai besoin de parler avec une autre femme et nous n'avons pas discuté depuis très longtemps."

Comment Vala réussissait-elle à faire en sorte qu'une personne se sente coupable comme ça, Sam n'en avait aucune idée. "Très bien." obtempéra Sam dans un soupir.

"Génial! Maintenant, à propos de Jack O'Neill ..." commença Vala en souriant.

Plissant ses yeux d'un air soupçonneux: " Qu'en est-il de lui? "

"He bien, cet homme, ... Il est vraiment sexy ... un peu vieux à mon goût ... mais wow. Et vous avez travaillé avec lui pendant 8 ans !"

"Où voulez vous en venir?" interrogea Sam.

"Combien de temps avant que vous ne couchiez ensemble?" demanda Vala.

"Vala! Bon sang, vous ne pouvez pas dire un truc comme ça." la réprimanda Sam.

"Pourquoi pas?" se défendit Vala.

"Parce que le Général O'Neill est un officier de l'Air Force! Il y a des règlements en place et deux personnes servant sous le même commandement ne sont pas autorisées à avoir ce genre de relation."

"Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec lui !" s'exclama Vala.

Sam déglutit, elle ne voulait pas lui mentir mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas lui dire la vérité non plus.

"Eh bien ... je trouve ça difficile à croire. Même hier, lors du débriefing vous n'avez pas cessé de le fixer ... J'étais sûre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux." dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Sam se tortilla sous le regard de Vala.

"Eh bien, si vous ne couchez pas avec lui, je suppose que cela signifie que je pourrais tenter ma chance" commença à dire Vala.

"Non! Je veux dire… oui ... Je veux dire…." Se défendit Sam.

"Ha! Je le savais! Il se passe donc bien quelque chose entre vous deux." s'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire.  
"Non ... écoutez il y a eu quelque chose ... quand il était à Washington et quand les règlements de l'Air Force ne nous concernaient plus, mais pour le moment il ne se passe rien." Sam déglutit avant de continuer. "Et si vous voulez flirter avec lui ou coucher avec lui, ça ne me regarde pas." Elle ignora l'éclair douloureux à la pensée de Jack sortant avec Vala. Sam n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à croiser le regard de la jeune femme.

"Sam ... Je ne faisais que plaisanter. Il ne m'intéresse pas." Vala se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. "Mais je pense qu'il est intéressé par vous." lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce.

Sam ferma les yeux pour tenter d'occulter les derniers mots de Vala ... Sans succès…

_Sam, peu pressée de se rendormir, s'était allongée à côté de Jack et regardait le plafond. Une part d'elle même savait que quelque soit la façon dont cette expérience se terminerait, ça en avait valu la peine. Pendant des années, elle avait rêvé de ce moment, être ici en ce lieu et en cet instant avec cet homme. Et c'était arrivé._

Avec un sourire sur ses lèvres, elle s'était tournée et avait fait face au dos nu de Jack. Elle avait levé la main avec révérence pour toucher les cicatrices à demi effacées.

Elle savait qu'il avait des cicatrices, certaines d'entre elles étaient le résultat de blessures reçues pendant le programme Porte des Etoiles... d'autres dataient d'avant cela.

Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il y en ait autant.

_Elle savait qu'elle en avait aussi et en aurait toujours, cela faisait partie du boulot._

Voir un si grand nombre de cicatrices sur le dos de cet homme, voir ce que cet homme avait traversé, elle avait du mal à l'accepter. Les cicatrices semblaient raconter une histoire. L'histoire d'un homme essayant juste de servir son pays et voilà le seul remerciement qu'il en retirait. Des cicatrices laides et tortueuses, certaines profondes, et d'autres presque effacées. Certaines qui, elle le savait, avaient causé une douleur atroce. Une douleur que cet homme, en aucune manière, n'avait méritée.

Et elle s'était demandée comment il avait réussi à rester si bon et si aimant. Comment cela n'avait pas fait de lui quelqu'un de torturé et d'amer. Elle avait vu des soldats revenir de la guerre, l'âme en ruine et qui était devenus des personnes complètement différentes, de celles qu'ils étaient à leur départ.

Alors qu'elle effleurait sa peau, ses doigts caressant doucement ses cicatrices, elle souhaita un instant pouvoir les effacer en même temps que leurs souvenirs.

Et elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait connu Jack O'Neill ... mais peut-être, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas connu la vraie personne cachée sous la surface. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas pleinement compris jusqu'à ce moment quelle sorte de personne il lui avait fallu être pour survivre à tout ce qu'il avait dû traverser... et vaincre.

Elle savait qu'il avait été fait prisonnier dans une prison irakienne pendant quatre mois. Elle savait qu'il avait enterré un fils trop jeune, après une blessure par balle accidentelle avec sa propre arme. Elle savait qu'il avait été tué et torturé à plusieurs reprises par Ba'al. Elle savait qu'il avait fait des choses déplaisantes pour servir son pays ... mais qu'avait-il vu d'autre? A travers quelles autres épreuves était passé cet homme?

Elle le voyait différemment maintenant. Sam venait de réaliser qu'elle voulait faire partie de sa vie, lui qui avait traversé tant d'épreuves et qui, malgré tout, avait réussi à en ressortir plus fort.

_Mais la situation dans laquelle elle se retrouvait était tout aussi compliquée que les cicatrices sur son dos. Comme ces cicatrices qui ne disparaîtront jamais, cette seule et unique nuit, si c'était tout ce qu'elle aurait de lui, ne disparaitrait jamais._

Sam ravala le nœud qu'elle avait dans la gorge et se tourna vers les documents étalés sur son bureau. Elle avait du travail.

Jack était assis dans le réfectoire avec un violent mal de tête. Les négociations du nouveau traité ne menaient nulle part. Il avait toujours pensé que les politiciens de Washington étaient les pires... il semblait que ces 'politiciens' venus d'autres mondes étaient bien pires encore!

"Salut Jack." dit Daniel alors qu'il posait son plateau sur la table et prenait place en face de lui.

Jack ferma les yeux. Super, il ne manquait plus que Space Monkey pour faire empirer son mal de tête.

"Alors, comment ça va?" demanda Daniel entre deux bouchées.

"Pas très bien." Répondit-il.

Daniel le regarda. "Oh. "

Jack continua juste de manger.

" Alors, avec qui est-ce que vous sortez en ce moment ? " demanda Daniel, après quelques minutes de silence.

Jack stoppa sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche. "Quoi?"

"Quoi?" demanda Daniel, confus.

"Non, Daniel je ne fréquente personne." dit Jack remuant inconfortablement sur son siège. Il détestait parler de ça avec qui que ce soit.

Daniel sourit doucement. "Oh ... C'est juste que j'ai toujours pensé que, après votre départ, vous et Sam vous ..."

"On... quoi?" demanda-t-il.

" Vous sortiriez ensembles ..."

" Pourquoi pensiez-vous ça?" demanda Jack avec scepticisme.

"Eh bien vous flirtiez suffisamment tous les deux... il aurait juste semblé naturel…." expliqua Daniel, avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Ouais ... et bien ..."

"Donc, vous et elle, n'avez jamais ..." commença à dire Daniel, mais Jack le coupa.

"Daniel pouvons-nous s'il vous plaît laisser tomber ça maintenant?" dit Jack.

"Très bien." dit Daniel en recommençant à manger.

"Bien." dit Jack en clignant des yeux, étonné que Daniel ait décidé d'arrêter de l'embêter pour une fois.

Il semblait que tout le monde savait que Sam et lui étaient faits pour être ensemble. Tout le monde sauf la principale intéressée.


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews d'encouragements pour cette traduction, notre Trio de choc a encore bien travaillé… Mais la quatrième roue (moi quoi^^) du carrosse a du mal à suivre dans la relecture finale, la mise en page et le postage des chapitres. Milles excuses mais la rentrée n'est jamais de tout repos. _

_Voici donc 2 (courts) chapitres d'un coup, histoire de me faire pardonner, les suivants sont déjà dans les rouages de la relecture… So don't worry, be happy._

**A Feeling That He Couldn't Shake**

Une semaine plus tard SG-1 se réunissait en salle de briefing. Jack sortit du bureau et se frotta la nuque. Les négociations du traité en étaient toujours au même point. Les deux parties ne semblaient pouvoir tomber d'accord sur rien. Avec un soupir Jack s'assit au bout de la table de briefing.

" Salut, les campeurs." dit Jack, sans aucun enthousiasme.

" Bonjour " lui répondirent en chœur les personnes assises autour de la table, à l'exception de Daniel, qui était tout aussi groggy que Jack.

"Ok, commençons par le commencement. Daniel vous ne serez pas de cette mission en raison de la négociation des traités." Dit-il avec un regard éloquent dans sa direction.

"Jack ... Vous avez besoin de moi pour cette mission. Il s'agit d'une nouvelle culture que nous n'avons jamais rencontrée auparavant, et l'un des rares peuples qui ne soit pas sous le contrôle des Oris." dit Daniel.

"Hors de question. Vous restez ici." Le regard de Jack se posa sur Sam, assise à sa droite. "Parlez-moi de cette planète, colonel." lui demanda-t-il.

"Eh bien, ce peuple a atteint le niveau technologique de la fin du 20ème siècle. Et les Ori n'ont pas encore visité leur monde. Ils pourraient se révéler de bons alliés contre ceux-ci." dit Sam.

Jack réfléchit un instant. ".Ok, SG1, vous avez le feu vert." Dit Jack avec un clin d'œil à SG-1. "Je vous rejoins dans la salle d'embarquement dans une demi-heure."

"Merci, monsieur." dit Cameron. Sam se contenta d'adresser un sourire à Jack.

Jack sourit doucement avant de se lever et de marcher vers son bureau.

Il sentait jusque dans ses tripes que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il soupira, secoua la tête, et retourna à son travail, souhaitant, une fois n'est pas coutume, être de retour à Washington. Où il n'avait pas à se soucier constamment de Samantha Carter.

Trente minutes plus tard, les membres de SG-1 à l'exception de Daniel étaient en tenue et prêts à passer la porte. Jack rejoignit rapidement la salle d'embarcation.

"Très bien, n'oubliez pas de téléphoner à la maison toutes les 6 heures. Faites vous discrets ... Ne cherchez pas les problèmes... Vala, ne touchez à rien." avertit Jack.

Vala leva les mains en l'air. "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez" s'exclama-t-elle théâtralement.

Sam et Cameron secouèrent la tête et Teal'c leva un sourcil.

"Bonne chance SG-1" dit-il alors que les chevrons s'enclenchaient et que la porte des étoiles s'animait.

SG-1 se dirigea vers la porte et Jack jeta un rapide "N'oubliez pas le couvre-feu!" dans leur dos. Ils passèrent à travers la porte et après quelques secondes, celle-ci se referma.

Jack regardait la porte des étoiles, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Et il se souvint, de la dernière fois qu'elle était ainsi partie.

_Il était rapidement sorti du lit et s'était habillé. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge lui avait appris qu'il avait encore le temps de la rattraper, de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur._

_Saisissant les clés sur la table, il était sorti de chez lui, fermant derrière lui. Il s'était rapidement installé au volant, démarrant le moteur avec la ferme intention de la rejoindre._

_Mais il avait hésité. Elle avait été claire sur ce qu'elle voulait. Leur relation au fil des ans avait été fondée sur elle, sur ce qu'elle désirait. Elle avait toujours fait le premier pas. Pour cette nuit ci aussi._

_Il avait attendu après qu'elle ait rompu avec Pete, avait espéré qu'elle viendrait à lui. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait._

_Cela avait été sa décision. Si elle voulait juste laisser les choses comme elles étaient, et partir ... alors il la laisserait. Il ne l'arrêterait pas._

_Elle avait déjà fait son choix. Elle s'était éloignée. D'elle-même. La décision avait été prise._

_Avec un soupir Jack avait retiré les clefs du contact et était rentré chez lui. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'allait pas changer d'avis. C'est ainsi que cela devait être. Impossible de se défaire de la certitude qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Ils en resteraient là._

Jack regarda une dernière fois la porte des étoiles avant de partir rejoindre Daniel dans son laboratoire.

Le pressentiment que quelque chose allait mal tourner ne l'avait toujours pas quitté.


	10. Chapter 10

**Admitting**

Jack tapotait son stylo sur la table de la salle de briefing, ce geste ne calmant pas pour autant sa nervosité. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'être anxieux, SG1 avait contacté la base toutes les six heures au cours des deux derniers jours. Tout se passait normalement et il n'y avait aucun signe des Oris.

Mais cela ne l'aidait en rien. Il ne se détendrait qu'une fois qu'elle sera revenue saine et sauve au SGC. Seulement une fois qu'elle serait de nouveau en sécurité.  
"Nous devons nous unir si nous voulons les vaincre, ce monde doit bien disposer d'une technologie qui nous y aidera." Dit le grand homme maigre, nommé Cram, de la planète Braham.

L'homme trapu assis de l'autre coté de la table – un dénommé Aden, de la planète Graden – secoua la tête. "Peuvent-ils vraiment espérer vaincre des êtres aussi puissants? Ils ont promis de nous laisser tranquilles, à condition que nous les vénérions."

Jack décida que le moment était venu pour lui d'intervenir.

"On n'en est pas à notre premier bottage de fesses. ." Lança-t-il.  
Daniel lui jeta un regard d'avertissement avant de dire: " Nous savons comment nous occuper d'eux."

"Écoutez les gars, nous ne n'allons pas vous dire que croire. Mais nous savons ce qu'ils sont capables de faire. Ils ont tué des dizaines de milliers de personnes et ils n'hésiteront pas à vous tuer aussi."

"Devons nous alors nous soumettre et les vénérer? Il semble que nos deux peuples soient condamnés de toute façon." dit Aden.

Jack ne manqua pas l'étincelle de peur dans les yeux de l'homme.

"Nous devons tous deux parler à nos peuples." Conclut Cram en se levant.

Jack poussa un soupir de soulagement quand les deux parties quittèrent la salle. Enfin, les négociations portaient leurs fruits. Il se recula et se leva, laissant échapper un grognement.

Certains jours, il regrettait le travail sur le terrain. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir garder un œil sur Carter. Il l'avait toujours couvert d'un regard protecteur, son regard ne la quittant jamais bien longtemps en mission. Il était désormais bloqué au SGC, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit si quelque chose venait à mal se passer.

"Oh, Jack attendez ! La semaine prochaine, nous allons organiser une soirée pour fêter les deux ans de Camerondans l'équipe, c'est chez O'Malley et nous avons pensé que vous voudriez venir." Lui proposa Daniel.

"Bien sûr ... Je n'ai jamais refusé un bon steak ... ou de la bière."

"Super!"Répondit Daniel en s'en allant.

Jack bâilla et encore une fois ses yeux s'attardèrent sur sa montre. Trois heures et elle serait à la maison ...

Soudain, l'alarme retentit. "Activation extérieure non programmée!" annonça Walter.

Le cœur de Jack se serra et il se hâta de descendre les escaliers pour se rendre dans la salle de contrôle.

"C'est SG-1, monsieur."

Jack parla rapidement dans la radio. "Mitchell, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?"

"Nous arrivons immédiatement! Ouvrez l'iris!"

"Ouvrez." ordonna Jack.

"Monsieur, nous avons besoin d'une équipe médicale, Sam a été touchée." Déclara Cameron à la radio.

Un instant, il resta immobile, son monde ébranlé. Elle était touchée... Elle avait besoin d'une équipe médicale.

Mais en un instant, le soldat en lui reprit le dessus : il se précipita vers le téléphone et aboya des ordres pour appeler une équipe médicale.

Jack descendit rapidement dans la salle d'embarquement, le cœur battant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

Cameron traversa le premier, puis Vala et enfin Teal'c ... la soutenant.

Et il admit enfin, ce qu'il avait seulement murmuré dans les recoins les plus sombres de la nuit.

_Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était allongé à côté d'elle, en train de la regarder dormir. Mais il voulait garder ces images d'elle en mémoire, il voulait les conserver à l'abri au cas où ce serait tout ce qu'il aurait. Ses yeux et ses lèvres, gravés dans sa mémoire à jamais._

_Et en un instant il avait enfin compris. Cette chose qui avait été entre eux pendant des années, n'était pas seulement une attirance sexuelle. C'était beaucoup plus profond que ça, il le ressentait, du fond du cœur._

_Il avait été trop aveugle pour le voir jusqu'à cet instant. Son souffle régulier lui avait donné le courage de parler._

_"Je t'aime." Lui avait-il murmuré._

_Elle avait continué de dormir, inconsciente de ce qu'il venait de lui avouer._

_Pendant un instant, il avait souhaité qu'elle se réveille. Mais ensuite, il avait comprit qu'il ne lui avait avoué que parce qu'elle ne pouvait l'entendre. Il ne lui aurait pas dit au petit matin, il ne lui dirait plus jamais. Ce serait la seule fois qu'il lui chuchoterait. Seul, au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à voir l'incrédulité sur son visage. N'aurait pas à la voir essayer de trouver quelque chose à dire. N'aurait pas à voir son rejet._

Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait le nier plus longtemps.

Il l'aimait.

**TBC… **

_Oui je sais, c'est cruel de finir par ça, mais c'est pour mieux vous retrouver au prochain chapitre^^ _

_A bientôt chers lecteurs._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Je sais, je sais, je vous dois encore de plates excuses pour le retard désastreux des posts des nouveaux chapitres ! Que voulez-vous, j'ai un boulot qui me prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie ! Pour me faire pardonner je vous poste 5 chapitres, savourez il n'en reste que 3 après ! (oh et, j'ai une nouvelle fic SG1 en préparation qui ne devrait pas tarder à être postée !) **_

_**Merci à tous nos lecteurs patients et toujours là pour nous encourager et nous lire malgré le temps qui passe.**_

_**Merci encore à Eldwina, Rauz et Meloe pour leur travail de traduction et relecture !**_

**Please**

"Que diable, s'est-il passé?" demanda anxieusement Jack alors que l'équipe médicale Passa à côté de lui. Teal'c l'assit doucement sur la rampe. "Ils nous ont menti Monsieur." gronda Cameron avec colère.

"En effet." confirma stoïquement le jaffa.

"Expliquez-moi."

"Nous étions sur le point de composer les coordonnées quand ils nous ont tendu une embuscade. Ils sont apparus à la lisière du bois sans prévenir. Nous avons réussi à ouvrir la porte mais Sam a été touchée." expliqua Cameron en posant un regard concernée sur elle.

"Comment va-t-elle, Doc?" demanda Jack au Dr Lam.

"Le tir a traversé le gilet. Ce n'est qu'une blessure superficielle, mais si on ne l'avait immédiatement prise en charge ..." Le Dr Lam n'avait pas besoin de dire ce qui serait arrivé.

Elle ne serait plus en vie.

"Emmenons-la à l'infirmerie." Finit-elle alors que les infirmières l'installaient doucement sur la civière.

Jack savait qu'il aurait dû écouter son instinct. Il l'avait sauvé, lui et eux plus d'une fois. Cette fois, ça avait été très juste.

Les membres de SG-1 restèrent près d'elle une bonne partie de la journée. Mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il fut le premier qu'elle vit.

"Hey Carter." Murmura-t-il, s'approchant d'elle, la main posée sur le lit près d'elle.

"Monsieur". Répondit-elle, grimaçant.  
"Vous vous sentez bien?" demanda Jack, inquiet.

"Mon ventre ... et ma tête ... mais à part ça je pense que je vais bien." répondit-elle sincèrement.

"Le Dr Lam a dit que le tir vous a envoyé voler au sol et vous vous êtes cognée la tête. Vous avez une légère commotion cérébrale et une brûlure au second degré, mais elle dit que vous allez guérir. Et que votre très brillant cerveau est intact. " dit Jack essayant de plaisanter.

"C'est… une bonne chose ..." répondit-elle.

"Ouaip." Fit Jack enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches en se gigotant maladroitement.

"Je ferais mieux d'y aller ..." ajouta-t-il en indiquant la porte.

Il se retourna pour partir.

"Monsieur ... vous pouvez rester... s'il vous plaît?" plaida une douce voix qui lui alla droit au cœur.

Pendant toutes ces années, chaque fois que l'un d'eux avait été blessé, l'autre était resté à ses côtés. Ne s'aventurant jamais trop loin. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils se réveillaient, pour une raison ou une autre, l'autre partait presque immédiatement.

Mais pas cette fois.

Elle lui avait demandé de rester. Et elle avait dit s'il vous plaît. Le seul mot qui pouvait lui faire faire presque n'importe quoi. Même prendre un symbiote Tok'ra.

"Bien sûr." Dit-il, rapprochant sa chaise du lit.

La main de Jack une fois de plus posée sur le lit à côté d'elle. Sam déplaça lentement sa main vers la sienne, sans la toucher, mais tout comme.  
  
"Comment cela se passe-t-il pour les Cubs cette saison?" demanda Sam vivement.

Jack sourit: "Je pense qu'ils ont une chance cette année..."

Et ils causèrent quelques minutes de plus avant que Sam ne s'endorme de nouveau.

Il ne quitta pas son fauteuil. Mais ses pensées étaient une fois de plus à milles lieues de là.

_Un mouvement l'avait réveillé._

Alors qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux et regardait autour de lui, il vit Sam se débattant dans le lit.

Il avait posé une main apaisante sur son épaule.

"Nous l'avons laissé derrière ... oh mon Dieu ... il ne peut pas l'atteindre ?..." marmonna Sam dans son sommeil, sanglotant.

"Sam ... ça va ... vous faites un cauchemar." avait-t-il murmuré à son oreille.

"Jack ..." avait-elle murmuré.

"Je suis là ..."

Lentement, elle avait ouvert les yeux, et quand elle fut réveillée ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et le serrèrent de toutes ses forces.

"Que s'est-il passé?" lui avait doucement demandé Jack.

Il savait qu'elle avait vu des choses plutôt horribles dans sa carrière, comme tout soldat. Mais quelque chose lui faisait faire ce genre de cauchemars.

"J'ai fais un cauchemar ... vous étiez sur Edora ... et on ne pouvait pas vous ramener." avait-elle murmuré.

Jack avait cligné des yeux à cette révélation. "Vous avez fait ce cauchemar avant?"

"Oui ... la plupart du temps c'est quand vous étiez bloqué et que nous vous avons trouvé. Et récemment, de nouveau. Ça a recommencé récemment ?"

"Vous n'aviez pas de sentiments pour moi à cette époque ..." dit Jack confus.

"C'est ce qui m'a fait savoir que j'avais des sentiments qui allaient au-delà d'une relation professionnelle." dit-elle doucement dans l'obscurité. "Cela me manquait que vous ne veniez plus m'interrompre quand je travaillais sur des projets, que vous ne soyez plus là pour me faire rire à une de vos blagues. Beaucoup de choses ...m'ont manquées."  
  
_Il avait dû faire face à ses propres cauchemars plus d'une fois au cours des années. Certains la concernaient, d'autres pas._

Elle était toujours visiblement sous le choc, il avait donc fait la seule chose qu'il savait faire.

"Venez ici." Avait-il-dit et il l'avait serrée un peu plus contre lui.

Le sommeil avait été long à venir pour chacun d'eux.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jack était toujours à ses côtés. Daniel avait pris part à la négociation des traités et n'avait posé aucune question quand Jack avait dit qu'il voulait rester ici, auprès d'elle, à moins qu'il n'y ait une urgence.

"Général O'Neill?" dit une voix depuis le seuil de l'infirmerie.

Jack se retourna et vit Aden, le négociateur de la planète de Graden, attendant près de la porte.

"Besoin de quelque chose?" demanda Jack, se dirigeant vers l'homme.

"On nous a dit qu'un de vos amis a été blessé par une arme Ori." déclara Aden alors qu'il jetait un œil derrière l'homme.

Jack s'écarta afin que l'homme puisse voir Sam.

"Elle s'en tirera?"

"Oui ... heureusement." Dit Jack croisant ses bras sur son torse.

"Ces armes Ori, elles ne sont pas puissantes? Elle n'a pas été gravement blessé?" demanda Aden confus.

"Elles sont puissantes. Elle avait un gilet sur elle qui la protégeait ... si elle ne l'avait pas eu, elle ne serait plus en vie à l'heure qu'il est ?." Dit Jack refusant de laisser l'émotion transparaitre dans sa voix.

Il savait qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

"Cela pourrait arriver à mon peuple ... sans ces gilets?" dit-il.

Jack acquiesça.

"Cela pourrait être ma fille ... ma femme ... couchée là-bas." continua gravement Aden.

"Oui." répondit Jack à voix basse en regardant dormir Sam.

Aden regarda Jack. "Cette femme ... vous tenez à elle?"

Jack resta silencieux mais gigota, mal à l'aise.

"Elle signifie beaucoup pour vous." affirma Aden avec un hochement de tête.

Et pour une fois, Jack ne le nia pas.

Il n'était même plus sûr de pouvoir le nier encore longtemps.


	12. Chapter 12

**Now or Never**

Une semaine plus tard, Sam était sortie de l'infirmerie. La brûlure ne serait pas guérie avant des semaines, mais le Dr Lam lui avait assuré que si elle bougeait aussi peu que possible elle devrait être en mesure de faire la plupart de ses activités habituelles.

Cependant Sam était dispensée de service actif jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement rétablie.

En conséquence, elle passait son temps dans son laboratoire, s'enfouissant sous une tonne de travail.

Et chaque jour, il venait la voir. C'est ainsi que c'était installée une nouvelle routine : rejoindre le mess ensemble, s'octroyer une coupe de Jell-O. Et discuter, se tenir au courant de leurs vies respectives.

ça lui avait manqué, il lui avait manqué, lorsqu'il était à Washington. Ce n'était pas la même chose sans lui. Et elle se sentait un peu mieux depuis qu'il était de retour.

Mais elle savait que ça ne durerais pas éternellement. Le Général Landry allait beaucoup mieux et se remettait à un rythme défiant les prévisions du Dr. Lam.

Une fois encore, il serait hors de sa chaîne de commandement. Mais cette fois, allait-elle se contenter de le laisser partir?

Alors que Sam était assise à son bureau, tripotant des papiers, une question la hantait, déclenchant milles et unes interrogations. Voulait-elle plus que de l'amitié avec lui? Et lui? Comment feraient-ils s'ils vivaient chacun à l'autre bout du pays? Est-ce que cette nuit-là avait été la seule et l'unique ou y avait-il plus que cela? Etait ce tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, une simple attirance?

Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, elle retourna à son travail. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour elle de réfléchir à ces questions.

Pas encore.

SG-1 était assis dans la cabine dans une des alcôves du O'Malleys. L'endroit était plutôt exiguë pour six personnes et Sam se trouvait écrasée entre Jack et Teal'c.

Elle essaya de ne pas remarquer l'étincelle électrique qui la traversa lorsque la main de Jack frôla accidentellement sa jambe, ou quand son souffle caressa sa nuque lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle pour lui parler.

"Daniel?" appela Vala gentiment.

"Oui ..." répondit-il avec méfiance.

"Quel est l'opinion des humains de la terre sur les aventures d'un soir ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment.

La forte musique du bar rendait impossible pour quiconque d'extérieur à SG1 d'entendre leur conversation.

Sam manqua de s'étrangler avec son Pepsi Light. Dieu ! Vala ne lui ferais pas ça à elle… Si? Rapporter ce qu'elle lui avait dit il y avait des semaines ... C'était soit ça, soit Vala avait vu trop d'émissions de télévision pendant la journée.

Daniel fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge. "Et bien… Ici, sur Terre, ça n'a pas tellement changé depuis l'ancienne Mésopotamie où les hommes avaient plusieurs épouses. Il était coutumier pour eux de, euh… papillonner entre celles-ci, pour ainsi dire. Des siècles plus tard, des gens le font encore." répondit Daniel avec un brin de tristesse.

Vala fronça le nez et secoua la tête. "Je ne comprends pas, Daniel. Quand vous savez que deux personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre. Mais refusent de le voir... ça n'a pas de sens." Dit-elle plaintive.

"En effet." appuya Teal'c.

"Regardez!" s'exclama Vala en agitant sa main vers Teal'c. "Même monsieur muscles pense que j'ai raison. Je ne suis pas la seule étrangère qui ne comprend pas." Et sur cette remarque, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et soupira.

"Eh bien, ma grand-mère disait toujours qu'une fois que vous aviez connu une autre personne intimement, elle restait à jamais gravée dans votre cœur. Et même si vous pouviez passer à autre chose, vous ne parveniez jamais à complètement l'oublier." intervint Cameron.

"Oh, entièrement d'accord." affirma Daniel en hochant la tête.

"Qu'en pensez-vous Sam?" demanda-t-il.

Sam se s'agita légèrement. "Oh ... Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. Et qui a dit que juste parce que vous êtes avec quelqu'un cela signifie que vous devez passer le reste de votre vie avec lui? Avez-vous vu le taux de divorce? Dieu, j'ai déjà mis fin à deux engagements ... " Divagua-t-elle.

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur la table.

" Qu'en pensez-vous, Jack?" demanda alors Daniel en se raclant la gorge.

"Oh ... A vrai dire, je n'approuve pas vraiment. Une fois que vous avez connu quelqu'un comme ça, il est difficile de revenir en arrière, à la façon dont les choses étaient avant... très dur." finit-il à voix basse, regardant la table.

C'était un fait nouveau pour elle. Il avait accepté sa suggestion de ne pas laisser les choses aller plus loin entre eux. Mais maintenant, il ne semblait plus d'accord ...

La conversation la laissa avec plus d'une question sans réponse.

Certaines auxquelles lui seul pouvait répondre.

_Elle avait été envoyée à Washington DC pour donner un compte rendu complet au Président de la situation " Ori ". Ayant terminé son rapport, il lui avait suggéré de "visiter le coin ". Il y avait un moment qu'elle n'était pas venue et elle avait voulu profiter de cette visite._

Mais quelque part pendant le trajet qui la conduisait vers les musées, elle s'était laissée distraire. Elle avait tiré le morceau de papier usé de son portefeuille. Celui avec son adresse. Au cas où elle passe dans le coin... ou si elle avait besoin de lui.

Elle avait été forcée d'admettre qu'il lui manquait.

Et ces sentiments, cette attirance, qu'elle avait senti dès le début, étaient toujours là. La distance n'y avait rien changé.

Elle savait qu'il ne voyait personne ... cela pouvait être le moment idéal pour explorer ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

Le règlement n'était plus entre eux désormais. C'était maintenant ou jamais.  


_Elle avait fait son choix.  
_  
Elle déglutit. Elle observa Jack du coin de l'œil et se demanda ce que serait son choix dans les prochains jours.

Maintenant ou jamais.

Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Always**

Deux semaines plus tard, leur relation en était restée au même point. Jack n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, ou ne pas faire... Pendant si longtemps leur relation avait été basée sur ce _qu'elle_ voulait.

C'est elle qui avait gardé leurs sentiments enfermés dans cette pièce.

Elle était la première à avoir réussit à se construire une vie.

C'est elle qui était venue frapper à sa porte.

C'est elle qui avait voulut que ce ne soit rien d'autre que l'histoire d'une nuit.

Rien n'indiquait qu'elle souhaitait autre chose.

C'est pourquoi il avait mis ce masque, celui qu'il avait porté pendant des années. Peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus pour elle, peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie avec elle. Mais une fois, il lui avait promis _toujours_, inconditionnellement. Et cette promesse il avait l'intention de la tenir, quoique cela implique.

Et si elle voulait qu'il soit là en tant qu'ami et rien de plus, et bien, il serait foutrement là!

Même si cela devait lui briser le cœur.

La voir tous les jours, et savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir ... une part de son cœur se brisait à chacun de ses sourires ou de ses rires.

Mais il s'asseyait en face d'elle au réfectoire, et il avait le sourire et il riait à ses blagues. Et elle ignorait tout de son tourment.

"Les Cardinals vont gagner la saison." affirma Sam d'une voix posée.

Jack la fixa en plissant les yeux : "Qui êtes-vous et où est Carter?"

"Je ne fais qu'énoncer une évidence Monsieur." Dit-elle avec un mouvement de tête.

"Les Cubs sont en première place ..." répondit-il sur un air de défi.

"Ils ont seulement un demi-jeu d'avance!"

"Un demi-jeu d'avance qui les met en tête. Je peux le sentir cette année." maintint Jack avec suffisance.

"À quand remonte la dernière fois qu'ils ont gagné les World Series?"

"Oh pour l'amour du Ciel ! Vous n'aimez même pas le baseball!" Rugit-il.

Elle lui sourit, de celui qui lui va droit au cœur.

Parce qu'en un temps et un lieu différent ils auraient pu avoir cette conversation blottis sur le canapé, au cours d'un dîner aux chandelles ou dans leur lit, tard dans la nuit.

A la place ils l'avaient au milieu du réfectoire. Devant un morceau de gâteau et une Jell-O bleue.

Jack s'éclaircit la gorge. "Eh bien ... le devoir m'appelle."

"Amusez-vous bien, Monsieur." Ajouta Sam en lui souriant.

"Toujours."

Et il se demandait si elle avait conscience qu'il avait intentionnellement choisi ce mot, ces huit petites lettres.

Jack bâilla alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau du général Landry. Le traité était signé et les deux mondes avaient décidé de se battre contre les Ori.

Il stoppa net quand il entra dans le bureau.

"Jack".

"Hank ... venu reprendre votre place?" s'enquit Jack avec espoir.

Le général Landry se leva de son bureau.

"Oui, effectivement. Le Dr Lam dit que je serai en mesure de reprendre le service actif dans une semaine. Je serai alors de retour."

Le sourire de Jack s'estompa quelque peu. "C'est génial!"

"Comment ça se passe en mon absence?"

"Eh bien vous savez..." Répondit Jack alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil en face de lui. "Les négociations du traité ne se sont pas déroulées si bien que ça ... Le colonel Carter a été blessée… mes genoux font des leurs à nouveau ... la routine."

"Votre travail vous manque ?" le taquina le général Landry.

"Oh oui!"

"Le président vient d'appeler ... il vous envoie ses remerciements, c'est du bon travail. Et il espère vous voir de retour bientôt."

Jack hocha la tête et soupira. "Vous savez ... J'ai vraiment pensé à la retraite dernièrement."  
Hank lui envoya un regard confus. "Vraiment?"

"Ouais ... J'ai fait ce travail pendant tellement d'années… Ce corps n'est tout simplement plus ce qu'il était." Dit-il en se frottant la nuque.

"La retraite ... vous avez un projet?" demanda Hank se renversant dans son fauteuil.

Non, il n'avait pas de projet, mais il était certain d'une chose.

Il voulait plus que son travail de bureau, plus qu'un chalet presque inutilisé dans les bois du Minnesota. Il voulait une vie.

Avec elle.

_Ils avaient fait lentement leur chemin vers la chambre à coucher. Il l'avait poussée dans le couloir, lui baisant les lèvres, le cou. Buvant, goutant son parfum. Et il n'était pas sûr que quoi que ce soit puisse avoir meilleur gout qu'elle à cet instant._

Il déposa un baiser sur la chair tendre derrière son oreille la faisant gémir, ses doigts enfouis dans ses longs cheveux blonds, son autre bras enroulé autour de sa taille.

Ses bras à elle enlaçaient son cou, ses doigts jouant avec les courts cheveux argentés.

Sa main, de sa taille, avait fait son chemin vers le haut, sous sa chemise, et ses mains avaient rapidement réussi à se débarrasser du tissu qui le gênait. Il l'avait rapprochée de lui et rapidement, ils avaient trouvé le lit. Les vêtements avaient été précipitamment retirés et jetés en tas sur le sol. Un brasier intérieur l'avait consumé et ils s'étaient perdus l'un en l'autre.

Explorer.

Découvrir.

Apprendre.  
  
Il voulait une vie avec elle, plus que tout.

Il voulait un _toujours_.


	14. Chapter 14

**Letting Go**

Jack rangeait lentement ses vêtements dans son sac. Après la fin des négociations, il avait élu domicile dans un des quartiers du SGC.

Mais maintenant, il avait été réaffecté à Washington. Le général Landry avait une fois de plus, repris le commandement du SGC.

Son travail était terminé.

Maintenant, il avait à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire du reste de sa vie.

Un coup sec interrompit ses pensées.

"Entrez." Dit-il.

Elle ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête à l'intérieur.

"Bientôt prêt, Monsieur?" demanda Sam.

Jack se redressa automatiquement.

"Ah! Oui, je suis prêt." répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Sam finit d'ouvrir et s'appuya sur la poignée.

"Avez-vous votre yoyo et vos DVD Simpson?"

Jack sourit et les tint devant lui.

"Oui ... je ne serais pas parti sans eux."

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête.

Il savait qu'il devrait dire quelque chose ... n'importe quoi. Quelque chose pour lui donner une raison de le retenir. Quelque chose pour qu'elle ne le laisse pas prendre cet avion.

Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment ... pas alors qu'ils étaient encore au SGC.

"Allons-y." dit-il en lui emboîtant le pas.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport municipal de Colorado Springs depuis Cheyenne Mountain ne prenait pas plus de 15 minutes en voiture.

Sam marchait à ses côtés alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les terminaux.

Jack traversa l'aéroport les mains dans ses poches. Envisageant tous les scénarios possibles dans son esprit pour la convaincre.

La photo dans son portefeuille était un rappel constant de ce qu'il pourrait avoir avec elle.

_Il était dans l'avion pour Colorado Springs, quand il avait sorti la photo de son portefeuille._

Daniel avait pris cette photo lors de ce séjour dans son chalet, quand ils avaient finalement vaincu les Goa'uld et les Réplicateurs. Et pour quelques jours, il n'y avait eu qu'eux, ensembles, au chalet. Restait qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de parler des sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Jacob venait de décéder et elle venait de rompre avec son fiancé. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

La photo les représentait tous les deux, ensembles, à l'extérieur du chalet. Il était trempé et son bras entourait sa taille, dans le but de l'attirer dans une étreinte. Sam, voulant rester sèche, avait les mains sur sa poitrine, le repoussant. Elle rayonnait et son sourire reflétait le sien. Le soleil faisait miroiter l'eau du lac en cette belle journée d'été.  


_Pour n'importe qui d'autre le portrait aurait ressemblé à un couple d'amoureux. Ils avaient tous deux l'air si heureux._

Ses doigts avaient caressé doucement la photo usée. Il ne savait combien de fois il avait regardé cette photo au cours des deux dernières années. Chaque fois qu'il avait eu une mauvaise journée, il sortait cette photo, et la regardait. Elle ne manquait jamais de faire naître un sourire sur son visage.

La vieille dame à côté de lui avait aperçu la photo.

"Elle est belle." lui avait-elle dit.

"Oui. Elle l'est." Avait-il acquiescé alors que son pouce caressait le visage de Sam.

"Est-ce votre femme?" avait-elle demandé doucement.

Jack avait secoué la tête. Elle n'était pas sa femme dans cette réalité, mais dans tant d'autres réalités, elle l'avait été.

La vieille dame avait souri. "Vous deux, vous avez l'air si amoureux ... tout comme mon Billy et moi. Allez-vous la voir quand vous arriverez à Colorado?"

"Oui m'dame." Avait répondu Jack.

"Dites-lui que vous l'aimez ... Je peux le voir dans vos yeux." lui avait elle dit doucement.  
  
Ils empruntèrent l'escalator et alors qu'ils atteignaient le deuxième niveau, il n'était que trop conscient de la vitesse à laquelle le temps filait.

"Eh bien, je suppose que c'est là que nous nous disons au revoir." dit Jack à voix basse.

"Oui, Monsieur."

Jack se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux. Ces beaux yeux bleus étaient impénétrables.

"Venez ici." et il l'attira dans une étreinte.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se décida. Il l'avait laissée partir une fois ... il n'allait pas la laisser partir à nouveau.

Non sans avoir au moins essayé.

Il la lâcha et regardant à sa droite, il vit une petite salle d'attente.

Parfait.

"Nous devons parler." Murmura-t-il.

"À propos de ..." demanda Sam confuse.

Il désigna la pièce d'un signe de tête et elle le suivit. Et, pour une fois, la chance fût de son côté, la salle était déserte.

Jack marcha rapidement vers un coin sombre de la pièce.

Il la regarda, ses yeux mémorisant ce beau visage.

Il se pencha vers elle, lui donnant tout le temps de s'éloigner. Ses intentions étaient claires. Et en une seconde ses mains étaient de chaque côté de son visage et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et il l'embrassa, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer en mots, était clairement énoncé dans son baiser. Le baiser était tendre et amoureux et cependant trop court.

Jack se recula et chercha ses yeux, ses pouces lui caressant les joues.

"Dis moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi ... et je pars immédiatement. Je ne t'ennuierais plus jamais avec ça. Mais je dois savoir." lui chuchota-il.

Il avait plus de regrets dans sa vie qu'il ne pouvait compter. Il ne voulait pas en avoir un autre, pas en ce qui la concernait.

"Je ... Je ne ... Je veux dire ..." murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce et tremblante.

Sa réponse était bégayée tout ce qu'il fallait.

Elle ne ressentait pas la même chose.

"Très bien." Murmura-t-il, la voix brisée. Rapidement, il se racla la gorge et répéta: "Très bien." D'une voix un petit peu plus ferme.

Elle déplaça sa main pour recouvrir la sienne toujours posée sur sa joue. Ses pouces caressaient encore ses joues. Il déposa un baiser rapide sur le côté de ses lèvres avant de laisser tomber ses mains.

"Au revoir, Carter." Fit-il, cette fois d'une voix forte et constante, ne laissant imaginer que son cœur était brisé.

" Au revoir... Monsieur." Chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il se retirait.

Lentement, elle sortit de la pièce et le regarda pendant qu'il passait la sécurité.

Et quand il eut traversé, il se retourna, rencontra ses yeux et sourit tristement.

Il s'éloigna.

Elle ne le suivit pas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cold**

Deux semaines plus tard, Jack se retrouvait à conduire sur une autoroute déserte en pleine nuit. La neige tombait lentement, aussi froide que sa vie solitaire.

Deux semaines ... et pas un mot de sa part. Pas un appel, pas un e-mail, rien.

Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas foutu en l'air leur relation pour toujours.

Peut-être aurait-il dû tout simplement se taire, la laisser garder le contrôle. Mais non, se fustigea-t-il. Au moins, maintenant, il savait. Au moins, il n'y avait plus aucun "Et si….".

Mais il avait vu s'évanouir ses rêves et ses espoirs.

La brochure était posée sur le tableau de bord, comme pour se moquer de lui. Celle de ce chalet près de Cheyenne Mountain, juste à côté de ce petit lac. Celui avec une cour pour un chien.

Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Au pire des cas, il finirait sans doute par prendre sa retraite dans ce petit chalet, dans le Minnesota.

Seul.

Jack soupira et fit jouer ses doigts sur le volant. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer la musique qui jouait en arrière plan. Une chanson d'amour, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas la femme qu'il aimait avec lui.

Que la femme qu'il aimait, ne l'aimait pas en retour.

La neige tombait plus fort et Jack ralenti.

Dans l'obscurité et la neige, il ne vit pas le camion-benne qui, traversant la ligne jaune, le percuta de plein fouet.

En un instant, son monde fut plongé dans l'obscurité.

"Alors, où allons nous aujourd'hui?" demanda Cam en s'asseyant à la table de débriefing.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée du général Landry.

"Je viens de recevoir un appel du président. SG-1 est en congé." annonça-t-il.

Les membres de SG-1 se regardèrent les uns les autres, surpris.

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur... Pourquoi?" demanda Cam.

"Le colonel Carter, le Dr Jackson et Teal'c doivent se rendre à Washington DC. Le Général O'Neill a eu un accident de voiture la nuit dernière, il est dans le coma. Ça ne s'annonce pas bien.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mais non, on ne vous avez pas oubliés ! C'est que l'on aime se faire désirer, vous savez^^ **

**Merci à tous ceux qui nous laissent des reviews, elles sont plus qu'appréciées ! **

**Mais tout de suite voici l'avant-avant-dernier chapitre de cette traduction. Les chapitres suivront dans les 2 prochaines semaines ! (si si promis cette fois-ci !) **

**Realization **

Le cœur de Sam battait à tout rompre.

"Est-ce que les médecins pense que... qu'il va s'en sortir?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Ils veulent ses proches à ses côtés... juste au cas où." répondit gravement le général Landry. "Vous avez un avion dans deux heures, SG1."

Sam se leva, les genoux tremblants. Dieu, elle aurait aimé que ce ne soit rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar.

Cameron et Daniel la regardait du coin de l'œil.

"Sam ... Est ce que ça va?" s'inquiéta Vala en posant doucement une main sur son bras."

"Oui ... oui, je vais bien." Mentit-elle.

"Non, vous n'allez pas bien... Venez." Affirma Vala la poussant hors de la salle de briefing.

Vala la suivie dans son laboratoire et Sam se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle appuya ses coudes sur la table et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Vala s'assit sans bruit et attendit patiemment au cas où Sam aurait besoin d'elle.

"Il va s'en sortir." Dit doucement Vala.

Sam acquiesça. "Mais s'il ne ..."

"Ne pensez pas à ça. Allez juste le voir ... Lui avez-vous déjà dit ce que vous ressentez?" demanda Vala d'une voix douce et apaisante.

Sam secoua négativement la tête. "Non... Il a été mon ami pendant des années. Mon confident et mon mentor. Il était là quand j'avais besoin de lui, toujours. J'ai été attirée par lui dès le début ... mais c'est tout ..." la voix de Sam s'estompa.

"Allez préparer vos affaires Sam ..." suggéra Vala en souriant légèrement, la compassion transparaissant dans son regard.

Sam hocha la tête et se leva.

Elle était de nouveau en mode soldat. Et elle enterra ses émotions pour se préserver.

Il avait besoin d'eux ... Et elle serait là.

Le voyage en avion à Washington DC fut long et lui donna à réfléchir sur ses sentiments.

Teal'c et Daniel étaient tout aussi désemparés qu'elle. Il était leur ami autant que le sien. Ils étaient la famille qu'aucun d'eux n'avait eue.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils passèrent rapidement à leur hôtel pour y déposer leurs bagages.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'hôpital et prirent immédiatement la direction de sa chambre.

Les membres de SG-1 entrèrent dans la chambre stérile et son cœur se brisa quand elle vit l'homme dans le lit.

Cet homme si fort était cassé, des coupures et des ecchymoses entachant son visage habituellement si séduisant.

Et comme dans un film son esprit rejoua quelques scènes de ces dernières années.

_Lorsqu' il avait été bloqué sur Edora et qu'elle avait fait de son mieux pour le faire revenir à la maison, pour eux ... pour elle._

Un champ de force les séparant, le priant de la laisser derrière. Son cœur à lui ne pouvant s'y résoudre. La certitude que ce qu'elle avait ressenti n'était pas à sens unique.

Appuyant sa tête contre son épaule. Ne se souvenant pas bien de sa vie passée ... mais, se souvenant éprouver des sentiments.

Son désespéré "Monsieur ... S'il vous plaît" pour sauver sa vie, en acceptant un symbiote. Et savoir que c'était de sa faute s'il avait été torturé à mort par Ba'al, encore et encore.

Une hallucination de Jack, vêtu d'un pantalon kaki et d'une chemise bleu clair, lui disant qu'elle méritait plus. Qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive.

Un tir le frappant en pleine poitrine. Elle, quittant sa position, son devoir, pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant. Lui disant doucement, qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit en vie et étant immédiatement enveloppée dans ses bras.

Levant doucement la main touchant la cellule de stase. Ses beaux yeux bruns sans vie regardant fixement derrière elle.

Lui montrant cet anneau, son malaise. Et lui, l'encourageant à dire oui.

Regardant son père alors qu'il la quittait, lentement. Et il était venu et il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Lui promettant "toujours"._  
__  
Cette semaine à son chalet, pêchant dans cet étang. Riant et se souriant parce que les règles ne leur faisaient plus obstacle._

Se séparant en raison de la distance. N'ayant jamais parlé de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Tard dans la nuit alors qu'il lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille et qu'elle trouvait le sommeil enveloppée dans ses bras.

Et soudain, en un instant, tout s'écroulait.

Elle l'aimait. L'avait aimé depuis le début. Mais elle avait été trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte. Jusqu'à maintenant, alors qu'il était en train de lui glisser entre les doigts.

"Bonjour, Monsieur." Dit Sam se rendant au pied de son lit d'hôpital.

Daniel et Teal'c se rendirent de l'autre côté du lit. Daniel accrocha le regard de Sam et l'inquiétude qu'elle y vit ne passa pas inaperçue.

Elle pria tous les dieux qui voudraient bien écouter de laisser ses yeux bruns s'ouvrir de nouveau.

Il ne le fit pas.

A suivre…

**(C'est là que vous priez pour je sois définitivement ponctuelle pour la suite, aux vues de cette fin de chapitre… horriblement insatisfaisante^^)**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Comme promis, l'avant dernier chapitre de cette traduction. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez plus que le précédent, qui en a laissé certains d'entre vous sur leur faim…**_

**Memories**

"Vous êtes ses coéquipiers?" interrogea le docteur alors qu'elle marchait dans la pièce.

"Oui. Comment va-t-il?" demanda Sam.

"Le général O'Neill se porte remarquablement bien étant donné les circonstances. Il a des éraflures et des contusions qui étaient à prévoir. Une côte cassée et une commotion cérébrale sévère. Il respire par lui-même ce qui est un excellent signe et pourrait se réveiller dans quelques heures comme dans quelques jours. Ça lui fera du bien d'avoir des gens qui l'aiment à ses côtés quand il se réveillera."

"Merci Docteur." répondit Daniel.

Le médecin leur sourit avant de se retourner pour partir.

" Il a beaucoup de chance... dans un accident de front comme celui là ... Ça aurait pu être une toute autre histoire." ajouta doucement le médecin avant de quitter la salle.

Sam ravala ses émotions et reporta son regard vers l'homme dans le lit.

Oui, ça aurait pu être foutrement différent. Ils pourraient avoir fait le voyage pour identifier son corps, ou pour préparer ses funérailles...

Elle secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé. Ils étaient là et il se remettrait.

Il devait se rétablir.

Les deux jours suivants, Daniel et Teal'c se relayèrent pour rester avec lui.

Elle, ne le quitta jamais.

Daniel essaya de la convaincre d'aller à la cafétéria pour manger un peu. Elle refusa et il finit par lui apporter de quoi grignoter jusqu'à la chambre.

Teal'c essaya de la convaincre qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Une fois encore, elle refusa et s'installa aussi confortablement que possible dans le fauteuil fourni par l'hôpital.

Elle resta donc assise à ses côtés à le veiller.

Alors qu'elle l'étudiait, des souvenirs l'assaillir.

Ces mains ...

_Ces mains_ _qui avaient tendrement touché sa jambe, ou sa main. Leur contact faisant toujours rater un battement à son cœur. Lui assurant plus d'une fois qu'elle était vivante, et saine et sauve. Les callosités sur ses paumes lui rappelant à chaque instant quel homme il était._

Ces yeux ...

_Ces yeux_ _qui brillaient alors qu'elle le faisait rire. Ces yeux_ _qui se faisaient taquins quand il flirtait avec elle. Ces yeux_ _emplis de douleur en plus d'une occasion alors qu'il avait été blessé. Par elle ou par l'ennemi. Ces beaux et grands yeux bruns dans lesquels elle eut souhaité se perdre._

Ces bras ...

_Ces bras_ _qui avaient toujours été ouverts pour elle, quand elle avait eu besoin de réconfort. Ces bras_ _qui l'avaient tendrement enveloppée et soutenue. Un refuge sûr au milieu de la tempête. Puisant de sa force de ses bras puissants.  
_  
Ce sourire ...

_Son sourire en coin qui ne manquait jamais de la faire sourire en retour. Celui qui avait toujours réussi à faire s'illuminer sa journée quand elle le voyait.  
_  
Cette voix ...

_Cette voix profonde qui criait sur les méchants, ou qui parlait doucement à un enfant. Cette voix qu'elle entendit tous les matins quand ils étaient off world._

La voix qu'elle voulait entendre à ses côtés tous les matins au réveil. La voix qu'elle voulait entendre pour les 30 prochaines années, alors qu'ils seraient vieux et grisonnants.  
  
"Colonel Carter." Appela une voix profonde derrière elle.

Sam regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Teal'c debout dans l'embrasure.

"Oh, salut Teal'c ... Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?"

"Rien." Répondit-il en entrant et s'arrêtant au pied du lit de Jack.

"Le général O'Neill signifie beaucoup pour vous ... Le lui avez-vous dit?" demanda Teal'c, arquant un sourcil.

Sam se tortilla. Dieu, comment savait-il? Mais elle comprit ensuite qu'il avait su dès le début, peut-être même avant qu'ils ne le sachent eux mêmes. Il avait toujours été là à observer leurs échanges.

"Ah ... Non, je ne lui ai pas dit ... Et maintenant il est ..." Mourut la voix de Sam alors que ses yeux se reposaient sur Jack, inconscient.

"Vous devriez lui dire rapidement."

"Teal'c, il n'y a rien qui prouve que les gens dans le coma peuvent entendre ce qu'on leur dit ..." répondit-elle, impuissante.

"Il entendra." Dit Teal'c baissant la tête vers elle et quittant la salle.

Elle soupira. Reprenant doucement sa main dans la sienne, en faisant attention de ne pas perturber son intraveineuse et la plaça contre sa joue.

"Salut... Monsieur... Jack. C'est, wow, assez difficile... mais il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de vous dire et je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'entendre ou non. Teal'c pense que je dois essayer quand même et vous savez combien il peut être exigeant." Dit-elle en souriant doucement.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix et prit une profonde inspiration. "Je sais que c'est peut être trop tard ... Je ne devrais pas vous déranger avec ça maintenant ... Mais j'ai besoin de vous."

Pourquoi avait-elle toujours tant de mal à dire ce genre de chose? Elle avait juste besoin d'évacuer, une fois pour toutes.

"Je ... Je ne veux pas seulement dire professionnellement ... J'ai besoin de toi, Jack, toujours. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie et j'ai besoin de toi, ici, avec moi. S'il te plaît." Sa voix douce craqua sur ce dernier mot.

Et doucement des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Et pour une fois elle se laissa aller. Ses sanglots silencieux la secouant.

Et puis tout à coup la main qu'elle tenait commença lentement à essuyer ses larmes.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jack, un sourire tout juste perceptible étirant ses lèvres.

"Ne... pleure pas ..." murmura-il.

_**A samedi prochain pour le dernier chapitre. Merci encore de vos reviews.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Petit pincement au cœur, voici enfin la fin tant attendue par certains, de cette si adorable petite fic écrite par Regularamanda. Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui nous ont suivis patiemment dans cette aventure de traduction, à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews pour nous encourager et nous donner leur avis. Je remercie aussi Eldwina, de m'avoir aidée à finir la traduction de cette fic et bien sûr à nos deux Bêta de choc, Rauz et Meloe. Nous sommes en discussion pour voir si nous n'allons pas poursuivre cette aventure collaborative sur une nouvelle traduction. Alors si vous avez des propositions de fics plutôt courtes (100 pages maxi) à traduire ou des auteurs anglophones, n'hésitez pas !**_

_**Merci encore et bonne lecture.**_

**Forever**

"Il est réveillé." Dit Sam en interpellant l'infirmière dans le couloir.

Elle se retourna vers Jack. "Salut... Vous rappelez vous de quelque chose?" demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur lui.

Jack secoua lentement la tête. "Accident de voiture ... Où suis-je ...?" demanda-t-il d'une voix faible et hésitante.

"Vous êtes à l'hôpital ... Vous avez une sévère commotion cérébrale et une côte cassée ... Vous avez été dans le coma pendant les 2 derniers jours." lui expliqua-t-elle, s'éloignant afin de laisser l'infirmière approcher.

Elle n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Daniel et Teal'c entrèrent dans la chambre.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la fixer. Parce qu'elle était là, à ses côtés.

Et elle avait pleuré ... Et marmonné des mots qu'il n'avait pas compris.

Il fixa ses beaux yeux bleus et elle lui sourit. Des larmes y étaient encore visibles.

Et tant qu'elle serait là, il savait que tout irait bien.

A cet instant, il ne sut pourquoi ni comment, mais quelque chose dans leur relation avait changé.

Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, le sentir à sa façon de le toucher.

Et soudain, passer le reste de sa vie avec elle ne lui paraissait plus si improbable.

Après trois jours, Daniel avait réussi à convaincre Sam de retourner à sa chambre d'hôtel. Quatre jours plus tard, Jack put sortir de l'hôpital.

Sam le conduisit à sa maison. Quelle ironie, les voilà qui retournaient là où tout avait commencé.

Elle le suivit dans sa cuisine. Il se retourna pour lui faire face, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

"Alors ... Carter ..." commença-t-il à dire.

"Monsieur ..."

"Ah! Laissez-moi terminer." Râla Jack, levant un doigt.

Sam lui sourit et il sourcilla. Ce sourire n'était pas un de ceux auxquels elle l'avait habituée. Et ça le trouble au plus haut point.

Jack lui jeta un regard avant de se diriger vers le sac de l'hôpital. Il en sorti une feuille de papier et le lui tendit.

Il la regarda silencieusement alors qu'elle parcourait le papier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle réalisa exactement ce que c'était. Son regard plongea dans le sien et il ne put deviner sa pensée.

"La retraite?" chuchota-t-elle.

"Depuis ce matin je suis officiellement à la retraite." confirma Jack tranquillement.

"Pourquoi ... Monsieur?"

"Ce n'est plus monsieur ... C'est Jack." Dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

"Jack". Répéta-t-elle doucement.

Il aimait la façon dont sonnait son nom dans sa bouche.

"Je fais ça depuis trop longtemps ... Et avec l'accident, mon genou est plutôt amoché." Répondit Jack avec un haussement d'épaule.

Il jaugea sa réaction, mais une fois encore, elle était indéchiffrable. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

"Je pense que des félicitations sont de rigueur ..." dit-il alors pour la taquiner.

"Félicitations... Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant?" demanda Sam alors qu'elle reposait la feuille sur le comptoir.

"Eh bien, je pensais acheter ce chalet à Colorado Springs ..."

"Oh?"

Jack se dépêcha de poursuivre. "Et il y a ce petit étang juste à côté. Et le jardin est immense." Continua-t-il étendant les bras pour lui montrer la taille.

"Assez grand pour un chien?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Oh oui! Et il y a cette chambre principale... Et c'est vraiment trop grand pour une personne seule ..."

"Vraiment?" fit-elle en riant.

Lentement Jack se dirigea vers elle. "Et voyez-vous, je connais cette femme..."

"Seulement cette femme?" le taquina-t-elle.

Jack plissa les yeux.

" Et je sais de source sûre qu'elle travaille beaucoup trop. Et j'ai pensé que, de retour à la maison après le travail, elle pourrait vraiment avoir besoin de se relaxer... Peut-être un plongeon dans l'étang ... Ou pêcher..." continua Jack s'approchant encore.

"Et elle ressemble à quoi cette femme?" demanda Sam avec un petit sourire.

"Elle est la plus belle et brillante colonel-docteur de l'Air Force." Lui chuchota Jack à l'oreille.

Comme il la regardait dans les yeux, il décida se jeter à l'eau.

"Et je l'aime." Finit-il d'une voix mêlant douceur, chaleur et tendresse.

Et soudain les bras de Sam se retrouvèrent autour de son cou, ses lèvres sur les siennes et il perdit le fil de sa pensée.

Il la fit lentement reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos vienne à toucher le comptoir. Un bras enroulé autour de sa taille, tandis que son autre main s'aventurait dans sa chevelure.

Il se perdit dans le baiser qu'elle lui rendit avec tout autant de ferveur.

Après un long moment, il se recula, sa main continuant de jouer avec ses cheveux.

Sam lui sourit.

"Elle vous aime aussi." Dit-elle doucement.

Le cœur de Jack bondit à ces mots.

"C'est vrai?" s'enquit-il avec un sourire.

Elle hocha la tête.

"Vous pensez qu'elle voudra venir vivre avec moi dans ce chalet, à Colorado Springs?" demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

"Je pense que c'est un pari gagné d'avance." Lui répondit Sam.

Jack chercha dans ses yeux le moindre doute.

Il n'en trouva pas.

"Une seule nuit ça ne me suffit pas Sam. Je veux passer chaque nuit avec toi, pour toujours." murmura-t-il, en inclinant de nouveau la tête vers elle.

"Je veux la même chose." Dit-elle rencontrant ses lèvres à mi-course.

Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

_Ils se perdirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre une fois de plus. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas juste une nuit. C'était chaque jour, chaque mois, chaque année._

Et leur amour grandit, changea et évolua. Ils s'aimaient et aimaient la vie qu'ils avaient construite. Il y eut des combats et des espoirs anéantis. Il y eut des moments qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais.

Il y eut des rires, des larmes et de la joie.

« Et au-delà de tout ça, ils étaient ensemble, pour toujours. »

Une nuit, s'était transformée en tellement plus. Elle s'était transformée en éternité.

_Et aucun d'eux ne regretta cette nuit, ou aucune autre nuit, jamais. Elle les avait réunis et avait soudé leurs cœurs d'une façon qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginée._

_Pour toujours._

Fin.

_**A bientôt, nous l'espérons.**_

_**BiBiche, Eldwina, Meloe, Rauz.**_


End file.
